Total Drama Hot Smut Shots
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Your favourite Total Drama Couples engage in sex off camera, when the cameras are not rolling. Each couple gets a one shot and you get to recommend the next couple I write. Chapter 12: Justin is desperate for an alliance and will do anything to have one with Beth. Author's Note explains why Brick and Jo is not done.
1. Aleheather fuck roughly in Sweden

**Author's Note**

**So I am doing a series of Total Drama Hot Smut one shots with the couples of Total Drama. This is my first post in the Total Drama club and my first smut fit, so bare with me. You can suggest me which couples to do next but for now, I only do Canon couples and couples hinted at in the show. This chapter takes place in Sweden Sour.**

* * *

She could not believe the nerve of him. Taunting her the entire day with flirting with...with Courtney of all people, trying to make her jealous. She thought he was so arrogant and full of himself; ripping off his tight shirt to show off his deliciously tanned skin and muscles. Flexing those pretty, meaty pecs and his glistening, defined six-pack, and his delicious arms. She realized what she was thinking and shook off all to those thoughts "Ugh, he is so...UGH".

They just came into the plane after their challenge in Sweden, and she was more than agitated. She saw Alejandro coming out of the confessional, and grabbed him by his collar, dragging him to the deepest part of the cargo hold, because she had some words for him.

He was shocked to be suddenly grabbed and dragged so roughly by Heather, but it turned him on even more, getting his veins pumped up for the unexpected. She backed him up on the wall roughly and spat out "What is your problem?" With her eyes filled with venom and eyebrows squinched in anger.

He has a small feeling about knowing what all her anger was about and replied surely "Surely I do not have to explain it to you. We are in a competition". "Oh sure. So picking off my teammates while you totally ruin me is strategy now" with somewhat admitting her jealousy.

"Indeed it is. When dealing with jealousy..." but she cut him off before he can finish by grabbing his collar rougher than before and defending herself, claiming "I am not jealous, you arrogant..." and she gets cut off as he grabbed her wrists tightly, pulling her into him. "Of course but to Courtney, I must make it believe no one exists for me. If she's focused on us, you can blindside her" sharing a gaze that shows tension in hatred and passion.

"Believe me Heather. The only woman I want to look at is you" telling her with sincerity. Not knowing how to take in what he said, she loudly breathes as she got a good tingly feeling all over her body, her eyes opened wider in vulnerability, looking away from him as she is losing her guard and emotions and hormones starting to take over her mind "That's..You...You're so...ugh...whatever". Liking where this was going and becoming more vulnerable and in the moment, he caressed her soft cheek, causing tingles in her and turning her on by his stroke, gazing at one another with sincerity and willing to fill their void and need before getting interrupted.

"All losers report to the elimination ceremony. ALL losers" Chris ordered with his usual obnoxiousness over the speaker. They looked back at one another the same way as before, ready to continue where they left off, when he told her "Now go vote her of already" creating a grin on both of their faces before he leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily "And come back here after the job is done" sending shivers and want all over her. She started to walk away and turned back to take a good look at him, most notably the obvious bulge in his pants, but shook her head and turned away to not focus on their meeting later, and to take away from her already wet panties.

* * *

While the elimination ceremony is going on, Alejandro went to the confessional to confess happily "Heather is so jealous. This is great" freezing after realizing how excited and thrilled he was, but continued by playing it off "Not because I want her too" not focusing on his erection that he had "But because it will be that much easier for her to eliminate." looking down, noticing his hard erection, getting hornier by his thought of sealing the deal with Heather. He looked back to the camera, lowly stating "Now I have to just seal the deal" getting up from his seat and leaving the confessional.

He walked quickly to the cargo hold, anticipated about the thought of having his way with Heather in the naughtiest, roughest ways positions. He has had these dreams about ripping her clothes off, kissing those plump and fiery lips, imaging those juicy lips sucking and licking his member, and him eating out her tight, nicely trimmed vagina, and teasing her with pounding her hard, then slowing her down by moving extremely slowly, teasing her mercifully by his strokes, making her beg.

He was so caught up in his vivid day dream that he did not realize that he took off his pants, and whipped out his thick and long shaft to stroke. He was sitting behind a bunch of boxes, stroking his shaft, with his head tilted back in pleasure, thinking about Heather stroking his manhood, moaning and grunting. His mind was so out of it, that he forgot that Heather was coming to meet him.

She was walking slowly to the cargo hold, having many thoughts through her head. She knew she should not be meeting her biggest adversary and enemy, and meeting him to expect the unknown. He has been teasing her the entire day; flirting with Courtney in front her in the losers section, ignoring her, going to _her_ for warmth, and ripping his shirt. She is at the door to the cargo hold, and suddenly realizes what she is doing and why she is doing this.

"No! I will not meet him. This is just a trap" she talked to herself and turned around to walk back to her cabin before she heard a moan. She stopped in her tracks and realized that Alejandro was moaning with his low, sexy voice, which only turned on her curiosity and hormones even more. She turned back to the door and opened it. She followed his grunts and turned many twists when she finally saw him on the floor stroking the longest and thickest penis she ever saw, making her gasp.

Al was still in his haze and rolled his head in pleasure to see feet which he recognized as Heather. He looked up slowly from her feet to her sexy, tempting legs, to her curvy hips, her slim and tight stomach to her round, perfect sized breasts, with her hard nipples poking through her shirt begging to be freed. He finally looked deep into her eyes and hissed "So, do you like what you see?" looking a her with the sexiest grin, and lustful eyes.

She could not stop herself from looking at his big hand stroking that cock of his, sweat dripping down his toned chest, which is being hugged by his tight shirt. The image is making her panties soaked "Come here chica" only to have her stand still in shock. He rolled his eyes and got up to pull her to him by holding her ass and grabbing her face roughly to look at him in his green eyes.

"This is what you do to me Heather. I saw you begging for my attention, flaunting that ass for me to look, gawking at my well toned body when I ripped my shirt, and roughing me up here after having enough of me giving Court the attention that _you desperately need_" pulling off her shorts to rub her soaked womanhood through her panties, making her knees tremble and shake. "Don't worry chica. You don't have to hold back anymore." he hissed seductively, letting go of her face and rubbing her left breast with a grin.

How can she refuse him when he is rubbing her cunt like that, whispering in her ear, rubbing her breasts? She will still try. She was engulfed in the pleasure and was trying to fight off a moan, which he sensed. There is no way he is going to get the satisfaction. "A...A...Al...Ale... We can not. G...Get off" she muffled out weakly. "You can always go if you want, but by the way you are moving yourself over my fingers. you want this just as much as I do" and she stops when she realized she was moving her cunt over his fingers. She got enough will strength to turn away from him and walk, but he only forcefully turned her around and grabbed her legs to wrap around him, causing a groan from her.

She wrapped around him as he laid her on a box. He lifted both of her legs and sucked on each of her toes while looking at her lustfully, making her groan "Oh gosh Alejandro. Enough with this. Eat me out hungrily already" locking her legs around him to push him closer and grabbing his face and shoving it to her womanhood. He was pushed to her panties, and ripped it, frustrated that it was in the way.

He licked each of her juicy folds with such hunger and lust, not getting over how great she tastes. She runs her hands through his hair as she moaned loudly "Oh fuck Alejandro. More, give it please" with him biting her clit, making her scream. He lapped his tongue over her lips extremely fast as she grinder on his face "That is right Al. THIS is the pussy you want. Not that fat LeShawna, fishy Bridgette, or ass poles Courtney, right" with him nodding as he pleased her "Absolutely." and dipped his extremely long tongue in her vagina and circling her insides, making her scream "Oohh Fuck. I never knew you had such a long tongue. UGH"

As he penetrated her with his tongue, she was thinking about how he is the best eater she has experienced and the waves of pleasure he is giving her. He hit her jack spot and furiously licked it, practically guaranteeing her a release "OH OOHH OH ALEJANDRO. IM GONNA CUM, IM GONNA CUM" and finally screamed as her juices squirted all over his face, turning him on as he widened his mouth to catch and swallow her juices, groaning at the sweet taste of it.

After eating her delicious pussy, he lifted her off the box and stood her back on the floor. She saw his bobbing dick just swinging as he walked and wanted to return the favor and since it has been a while since she sucked some cock. She grabbed his face and planted her lips on his lips. There was biting of the lips, exploring of the mouth, and tongue wresting in their french kiss. They broke the kiss only for her to rip off his shirt and push him on the floor. "Someone likes it rough" he proclaimed.

"Ugh whatever. You are lucky you are hot" she replied, as she licked her lips. She sat on his lap where his penis read rubbing right at the outside of her womanhood, grinding into one another. She wrapped around him and leaned on him in support as they rubbed on one another. She wanted to taste every part of his delicious body, as she nibbled on his collarbone, sucked on his neck, biting on his lips, running and caressing his chest with her hands and lips, giving it a nipple, and licked each and every single crevice on his abs, making his penis harder than before, with apparent veins sticking out.

She continued with her teasing and rubbing of his arms and chest as he grunted "Oh fuck, suck my dick already" grabbing her face and plunging it on his cock, gagging her for a few seconds before letting her go. She looked at him in his eyes as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, tightening her mouth to make the perfect fit. As she kept on taking his entire cock every time she bobbed down, he grunted loudly, and biting his lip. She went under his dick and took both of his testicles in her mouth, swirling them with his tongue.

Alejandro was sweating from all the heat between them and his blood boiling from her blowjob "Oh mi amour". She took his balls out of her mouth and he slapped her on the face with his hard dick 5 times "Ooh, yeah" she moaned before sucking his tip. She was having fun with his Latin endowed cock, loving when it slipped in and out of her mouth, feeling the veins on her tongue and throat.

"Hold my hair up" she commanded lowly, and he followed with no doubt. She deep throated him as fast as she can, trying to tease him into cumming but to only stop him. He started bucking into her fast enough as he was closer to release "Oh yes Heather. I'm about to spill into you. OH SI, SI, SI MI AMOUR" and was so close to spilling in her mouth, but she bit his cock, making him clench his thighs and scream and she stood up with a from on her face.

"FUCK Heather" he shouted, standing up as he wobbled his member around before grabbing her by the neck and pushing her back to the wall, only an inch from her. He leaned into her ear as he growled "You want to play rough with the sexy Alejandro Burromeurto" with her nodding her head mischievously, getting wet about her fantasy about getting fucked hard in a dark alley or path by him. He turned her around and slammed her front side on the wall as he leaned right behind her "You got your wish chica. You'll be begging to stop by the time I am done with you".

He spread her legs apart and held his member up to her vagina, and thrust hard into her tight pussy, making her tighten from being filled. He started fucking her hard and fast with no time to get used to him, as she sighed and moaned, loving the rough way he is slamming into her cunt. She has never been fucked and taken care of so good in her life by a man, and she was loving her Latin enemy's forcefulness "OH GOD ALEJANDRO, YES" she screamed as he had his way with her.

As he pumped his hard and fast thrusts into the Asian Queen Bee, he moaned out "Ugh Heather. Your pussy is the best I have ever had" and as soon as he said that, she tightened her pussy around him even more, making him groan "OH you naughty girl" and slapped her bare ass as he banged into her. He was starting to lose control of his pounding, and her quinting her vagina was definitely not helping. They started screaming and grunting as their nerves were going crazy from the pleasure they had, and Heather was about to cum "Alejandro, I am about to cum. Finish me off" she declared.

He smiled at this and as for revenge for biting his dick and preventing him from cumming, he pulled out of her, causing her to unintentionally sway her hips, needing more of him. "You did this on purpose didn't you? Get me where you wanted and when I am about you finish, you pull out? You love to see me suffering, don't you" and was about to slap him hard for him teasing her like that, but he caught her hand and threw her on the floor "That was for biting my dick chica. Now go on all fours" and she quickly followed orders.

He went on top of her, ready to doggystyle her. He pushed only his head in and settled his hands on her hips, and leaned his torso on her "Ready to get pounded on" he whispered in her ear and nibbled it, sending shivers. Before she can react, he slammed his long thick cock into her tight meaty pussy with one forceful thrust, and held it there for a few seconds. "Come...ON" she screamed as he slammed into her again. He slowly but forcefully pounced into her, making them grunt and he settled his lips on her neck as he slammed a bit faster. Heather was tightening and loosening her vagina to pleasure him, causing him to bite into her neck.

He sucked and bit on her neck as he slammed into her faster, sweat forming and glistening on the pair and dripping off of them, and his nails went into her hips as he pounded. Their moans went into sync with one another and he was about to blow in her "Do you want me to blow in you". "No, I want to ride you" she told him, which led him to pull out of her and to lay on the floor.

He stroked his penis, waiting for her to rock his world "Come on mamacita. You need to show me how well you can ride the sexy Alejandro Burromeurto" he taunted. She crawled on top of him, positioning his dick in her womanhood. She went down all the way, leaned her upper body on him, and grabbed his face "Get ready to cum a lot Al" taunting him as she shook it up and down his shaft. As she rode it, his emerald green eyes looked into her silver grey eyes and they never broke their gaze.

She twerked his cock extremely fast, making him grunt and say a bunch of Spanish words. She circled on it, and tightened her grip more and more "OH HEATHER. YES" he yelled, causing him to pump into her as she rode him. They slammed into one another, creating louder and louder thudding noises as his balls and thighs met her thighs and ass. He pulled her in for a long kiss as they fucked one another; tongues exploring one another's mouths. He nibbled her lips and she nibbled his.

They formed hickeys all over one another's neck, collar, and face as their parts collided. Her breasts were bouncing all over Al's chest, with her nipples grazing her skin, causing him to growl "Give me those breasts to suck on" and roughly grabbed her breasts and put both of her nipples to put in his mouth to suck, lick, fondle, and bite. She held to his back on the floor, and dig her nails into his back as they fucked.

He really wanted to finish her off with a good pounding, so he flipped them over so he is on top of her, and pounded into her as fast as he could, causing her to be unable to form words and grabbed his back harder, forming scratch marks by the impact. "UHHHH, IM CUMMING, CUMMING ALEJANDRO, UNGH" she yelled as she squirted all out and over his thighs and abs as he continued to fuck her.

He lost all control he previously had and pounded into her win all his speed, yelling out a bunch of Spanish words combined with her name, determined to get some of his cum in her. He felt his release come and squirted 3 streams in her mouth before pulling of and shoving his piece in her mouth, squirting the rest, which she swallowed with delight.

They laid down beside one another with sweat and red marks all over them, and hair messed up. "This...does not change a damn thing" she barely got out. "Absolutely. I am still gonna crush you, but now in 2 ways chica".

* * *

**Well, that is the first chapter. This is my first smut written fanfic and first post in the Total Drama post. If you have any recommendations as to who to do next, comment it. How did you like it? Did I do at least alright? I always figured they would be like this.**


	2. Mikey lose their Innocence as a Farewell

**Author's Note**

**I posted my Alejandro and Heather chapter up as soon as I went to bed and when I woke up in the morning, I already got over 40 views and 2 reviews. I have a lot more now, but that was from just waking up after posting the first chapter after 11:00 in the night. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Mike and Zoey were the first suggestion, so here they are. This is set in Grand Chef Auto. It was hard to find an episode for them to possibly WooHoo, but they never even kissed on screen. **

* * *

The challenge ended with Scott winning immunity, and having the choice to eliminate a player. Mike was a bit tired after the crazy fight with his personalities, and Zoey was holding him as they went to the girls side of the cabin. They both knew that this will be Mike's last evening at camp.

She laid her shirtless almost boyfriend on the bed and just looked at him. She was impressed by the amount of muscle the skinny Mike had, to his built pecs, and defined abs that she would love to lick. Mike took her of of her trance when he apologized "Zoey, I am sorry for not being honest with you from the get go. Almost every person I know has ran away from me because of my MPD, and I wanted to have a chance with you".

She leaned over him to feel his head, and to check him, giving him the perfect angle to see her impressively perky and round cleavage. She knew she should be mad or disappointed with him, but I only made things more clear for her, and she is not opposed to it "It's okay Mike, I understand why you did it and like I said, there is more of you to like" as she felt his body to check his temperature, turning him on.

"Zoey, you really do not need to do this. I can tell you are nervous" he muttered weakly as her breasts keep on grazing his torso. She stopped to sit beside him and sighed "Aren't you the slightest bit worried about tonight? Scott is gonna...I don't want to say it" as her nose sniffles and a tear ran down her cheek.

He wiped her tear from her cheek and caressed it, making her less nervous and making her skin tingle "I know I am a goner Zoey. But this past month and a half has been the best that I have ever had, and most of that is because I met the most amazing girl I have and will ever come across" he confessed, making her blush and grow weak in her stomach.

"So, how are we going to spend this last evening Mike" she asked seductively, though was not trying to be. She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and held it. "We'll find something along the way" he hissed, after her seductive voice and touches got him a bit excited.

They shared a loving gaze with a hint of lust as she leaned in to kiss him for the first time. They had a small peck and broke the kiss, before she went back to kiss him again, but longer and with more passion. Her lips were so soft and plump to him, and her strokes on his face were driving his hormones crazy. He slid his tongue into her mouth, making her sigh, liking the feeling of his tongue. She let him play with her mouth with his tongue, moaning at the sensation as she fixed herself properly as she was hovering over him.

She finally broke the kiss, enamored "Wow Mike. That... that was" with her being cut off with him sighing "Wonderful. I never knew you could kiss like that". Building her confidence up, and not wanting their last night to end, she whispered seductively in his ear "Well there is a lot more of where that came from" and kissed his earlobe, making his hormones shoot up through his body and to his manhood, forming an erection, which she could feel, but chose to ignore it, not to rush the evening. She moved down to his neck, and sucked on it, making him groan in pleasure. He has never felt so good before, and she was making him _need _her even more than he already did.

As she was forming hickeys on his neck, he caressed her arms, making her moan softly "Oh Mike" as goosebumps formed on her arms. She wanted to kiss him lower than his neck, and moved under the sheet to plant kisses, and grazed her teeth on his pecs, shooting up a euphoric feeling upon him "Ooh Zoey, that feels good" and gasped when she found her mouth on his nipple; biting, tweaking, and licking the left one before performing the same on the right one. When she released his right nipple with a pop, he begged "Zoey, let em take care of you. I want to make you feel even better than you made me feel these past few minutes" moving his hands at the bottom of her halter top, slowly pulling it down, teasingly showing more and more of her breasts before they popped out of her shirt, freeing them from the restraints of her shirt "No bra" he noticed before grabbing them.

He fondled her breasts at the same time, making her moan and leak at her vagina. Her breasts were her soft spots, and he was hitting the jackpot. He was smushing them together, jiggling them, and even finding them, making her more horny than she was "Oh Mike, that is my sensitive spot. Please don't stop".

He could feel from his hands that her nipples are rock hard and needs attention, so he picked her right one and put it in his mouth to suck. Her breasts were so smooth and full, that he can not get enough of it. He circled his tongue around her nipple, bursting pleasure all over that breast. "Please Mike, the other one. It needs attention too" she desperately begged softly, with him performing the same movements on her left nipple. After pinching her nipples, making her scream softly in pleasure, she moved down his body with her nipples tracing his pecs as she reached his abs. She grazed her teeth on his six pack and kissed each one before tugging his pants slowly to tease herself.

She first saw the tip of his penis slip out of his pants, liking his tanned and soft looking tip, then slowly revealing his long, hard shaft which shows his thickness and his veins pulsing out of it. His cock pulsed in need as it was slowly revealed and when she finally saw his balls, she kissed each of them before she pulled off his pants completely. She knelt up just to look at his naked form, impressed, and extremely turned on by his skinny, but toned body. He was a bit nervous of her looking at his naked form, not knowing what she would think. "So... do you.. like what you see?" he asked nervously.

She grabbed the base of his dick in curiosity and moved it up and down, as she hungrily answered "I _LOVE _it Mike" with a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth, as she got wetter and wetter from watching his big cock. She knelt to his cock and put the tip in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue, making him grunt loudly in need "Uh Zoey. That feels so good" he hissed, as he guided her face up and down his shaft.

She tried to swallow more of it down her mouth, but she only got 3/4 of his long thick shaft of it down. She gagged on it, making him hum in pleasure. She liked the feel of him in her mouth, and wanted to try to deep throat all of him. She relaxed her reflexes a bit and got a bit more of him into her throat before gagging and pulling out from him. She took a long breath as she said "Anne Maria and Dakota made this seem so much easier than it is" before going up and down on his cock with extreme force, and her sucking him tighter to get a better fit was too much for him to handle, as his release was quickly building "Oh Zoey, I'm about to UUGH" and squirted all of his semen into her mouth, disappointed that he let out so early.

"Oh crap. I can't believe that I could not hold out" before looking at his girlfriend to realize that she was not naked with him. He climbed to her legs and pulled her pants and underwear down, revealing her partially shaved red vagina. She covered herself in impulse, but he removed her hands to see one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. He breathed on it causing her to drip down south even more "Oh wow. I... I never imagined you to look so... tasty" before rubbing a finger on the outside of her folds, to experiment to get used to this. She bucked her hips in sensation "Oh wow. This feels SOO good. Try putting a finger in me" she moaned.

His eyes traveled up her hovering figure before looking at her eyes as he entered a finger in her. He twirled his fingers in circles, making her go weak in the knees, and a trace of her fluids leak down onto his hand "Man are you tight" he complimented, looking at her numb which is lacking affection. He flicked her clitoris, causing her to sway her hips in lust as he fingered and licked her.

"Oh goodness Mike, your tongue feels so much better. Put it in me". He leaned back on the bed and she crawled over him, putting her crotch on his lips. He licked her lips separately, and then all at once, jolting her nerves in pleasure. He was liking the taste of her juice reminisce that remained on her cunt and stuck his tongue in her and moved it in and out of her as she rubbed it on his mouth. "Oh right there Mike. Please go faster". getting her wish as he tongue-fucked her as fast as he can, leading her to collapse backwards on the bed as she squirted all over the bed, hazed out after her being eaten.

She catches up on her breath and stabilized herself before opening up her legs, pointing seductively to her boyfriend to come hither "Mike. I am ready for you" she assured him softly. He scooted over her and asked to make sure "Are you sure you want to do this Zoey?". She pulled him over her (making him harder than he was) and whispered in his ear "You said t yourself. Scott is gonna separate us tonight, and we should make this last night memorable. I want you Mike. Forever". She wrapped her legs around hsi waist and he held his shaft to place in her genitalia, and he pushed it in slowly, making her tense a bit as he broke her virgin barriers, and stopped when he filled her completely.

"I am sorry Zoey. I know it will feel better soon" he huskily told her in her ear. He balanced himself properly, and she patted him on the back to signal him to move. He slowly pulled back, making her squirm in delight, and pushed back in forcefully "Ugh Mike. Take it a bit more easy. Please" she begged so the pain can be less and said this as she rubbed his back, making him tingle even more than he thought. The closeness was turning them on, and the fact that this will be their last night together was bittersweet, but made the moment more special. He pulled back even slower, and slowly pushed in her. "Okay, you can go faster. I think that is it for the painful side".

He was ready to go faster, since the painfully slow sexual intimacy was only teasing him. He moved in and out of her in a steady pace, living the feel of her tightly around his most intimate part. The steady pace was enough for her to almost loose focus, and started to grasp his back with her nails as he pounced in her, making her feel like a real woman. "Ooh Mike, you feel so good thrusting in me. I knew this would be good, but this is SO MUCH BETTER" she screamed the last part as he thrust in and out of her faster. He sucked a nipple to stimulate her, which made her shudder and held him tighter to keep from falling off the edge.

She also held him tighter in their intimate parts, making his cock flinch and quiver with excitement, as her already tight vagina was making him feel even better. Her nails digging into him was painful, but was also turning him on with her naughty behavior. Feeling more confident, he picked her up to set her on her fours, and he bent on his knees only behind her, teasing her vagina with rubbing his manhood on it. "Oh goodness Mike. Please don't tease me like this. Who knows the next time we will be able to do this. I want _all of you" _she purred with need, swishing her hips side to side, squeezing her vagina, causing some of her juices to leak out.

Realizing that she was right, and wanting to savor the moment, he gave her a hard thrust, making them both scream "Zoey, you are even tighter now. This feels soo good" he hissed as he held her hips as he pleased her with his cock. He stroked her insides with more force than she was used to, and clenched the sheets "YES MIKE, YES. JUST LIKE THAT" she yelled as he swiftly worked her womanhood like a pro. He was making her feel naughty and sexy, so she started to push herself back and forth.

Seeing how she wanted to take control, he lent back on his arms and elbows, watching her push back and forth. "UGH YES. This is SUCH A NICE VIEW. FUCK IT" and caressed her ass, making her wobble on his shaft faster and faster "YES MIKE. UGH, THIS POSITION IS HITTING THE SPOT" she yelled in passion as she twerked her pussy over him, riding him like a bull, with his penis rubbing the most sensitive parts of her insides. She has never felt so empowered and alive as she rode him, and changed up her speed and tightness, sending him shivers all over his shaft, tightening his testicles. He skillfully moved his hands to her breasts and tweaked them as she hopped on him, making her roll her neck backwards, and gasping at the sudden move.

"Baby, I need to release some more. I can't handle all of that...ugh... ooh...aah" as she tightened around him. She rubbed her clitoris since she felt the need to give it attention as she continued her work on him, making her weaker and weaker. "I don't think i can handle this for much longer Mike. I need you to give it all you've got" she demanded. He shifted his legs so he can get better access and laid down all the way. She shifted her legs so it could be easier for him, and he thrust his long strokes "Zoey... Igh...Ugh" he muttered, feeling his nerves cloud over him as he pounded into her. She felt her body was gonna explode, tingles being more powerful than ever, and feeling like noodles as she did not even give Mike the warning as she shot out her vaginal juices on his legs ad the cabin sheets.

He felt her weaken and collapse over him, the pleasure being too much for her to cope. She squeezed and flinched her vagina around him as her fluids came out of her, causing his cock to build up. He knew he was not gonna last much longer, and pounded her as hard and fast as she can so he can cum. "Zoey, I don't think I can hold it back anymore. I NEED TO CUM BABY, I NEED TO SHOOT IN YOU", WITH HER YELLING "YES MIKE, SHOW ME YOUR LOVE. I WANT YOU IN ME", their pleasure fogging every thought of common sense, and he shot all of his load in her, loosing all control and feeling in his body, as he squirted in her. He pulled out of her to only find some of his fluid leaking out of her. She was drooling like a dog form all the pleasure she endured, sweat covering her nude body.

They just laid beside one another, catching their breaths and absorbing every second they can have with one another. "That was amazing Mike. I am glad that I could give you the gift of my virginity" she sighed. He kissed her again, and told her tirelessly "It was a pleasure to take your virginity and to give you mine. That was the best thing I have ever done".

Chris' voice was projected from the speaker "Will all contestants go t the elimination ceremony. Elimination starts in 5". The couple lazily got off their bed and picked up their underwear to put on "Are you ready for what's gonna happen Mike?" He grabbed his shirt and pants to put on as he responded "I am ready. I got what I wanted out of the show. Friends, love, and an end to my lack of control. He can't separate us". Both fully clothed, they walked out of the cabin and to the bonfire hand in hand, waiting to be separated temporarily.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It was very hard to write these two. They never kissed, showed a moment of sexual attraction, and they are not one of my favorites. They also seemed really innocent, especially comparing to the fiery Heather and Alejandro. Comment about how oyu feel about this chapter, and also nominate between these couples for the next chapter; Gwen and Duncan, Duncan and Courtney, Courtney and Scott, Cody and Sierra, and Sam and Dakota. The ones with the most votes will be the next written couple.**


	3. Coderra have birthday sex in the Kitchen

**Author's Note**

**Well, I can say that I have about 200 views on each chapter, and it has only been a few days. I never knew there were so much Total Drama Smut fans over here. This has never happened with my other stories, but the Total Drama section is the most popular one of all. Most of the comments suggested Cody and Sierra cause they are underrated, and that is a great idea; they deserve some love. This episode takes place in Awwwwww Drumheller.**

* * *

Sierra just won immunity from elimination and rushed berths cargo hold to change into more comfortable clothes; tight booty shorts and a crop top. She felt like wearing it because she was in a good mood, and was excited to make Cody's cake. It wouldn't hurt if he made a move on her and have more than the birthday gift as his gift ;)

She ran to the kitchen to make her birthday cake and grabbed a bowl. She poured all of the ingredients for the cake and made them in a batter. She swirled her hips in anticipation, getting worked up at the thought of giving her man his "birthday cakes". She thought about drugging the cake so he will stop his constant denial of his feelings and hormones, but that was even too crazy and sick for her to do, so she decided to give him his favourite drink; alcohol.

* * *

Cody rolled his oil can to the plane, being the last time to complete the challenge. Weirdly enough, Chris and Chef were cooking a barbeque, and the host asked the nerdy man "Hey Codester. We are starting a barbeque. Come and join before the elimination ceremony". Weirded out by Chris' sudden niceness, he turned around to look at Alejandro whispering in Heather's ear as they look at him deviously, their flares making him squirm in discomfort before boldly stating "Thanks, but no thanks".

He ran in the plane to get away from everyone else, and smelt a sweet aroma. He licked his lips, never the one to resist sweets, so he followed the smell. He turned and twisted through the hallways to enter the dining area to see Sierra pouring wine in 2 cups. What caught him off the most was her exquisite body being hugged by her booty shorts and her crop top. He was too busy looking at her cleavage before Sierra cleared her throat, making him shake out of his gaze.

"CODYYYY" Sierra squealed as she set the bottle on the table to hug him, squishing his face in her breasts, which he did not realize that she always did on purpose; they were her sensitive part. Normally repulsed by this action, he did not mind his face being smushed in her glorious cleavage, which he would never actually show the stalker. 'So, what is all of this about?" he asked curiously.

She swayed her hips as she walked back to the table, assuring him "Well, remember when I told you that there would be a surprise for you since it is your birthday" with him nodding before she shook her hands "SURPRISE. I know it is not much now, but there is a cake in the oven, and I took out some popsicles for us to eat beforehand, since I know how much you love your sweets. There is also your favorite wine that I managed to steal from Chris. Come and sit down" she ran back to grab his hands, with all of her curves bouncing the way that makes Cody go crazy on the inside.

She pushed him to his seat and sat across from him. "So, drink up birthday boy. We need to finish the bottle before Chris finds out about the bottle" she hissed enthusiastically. He picked up his cup to drink and as soon as he took a few gulps, he felt the alcohol already doing it's work on him. She slyly tipped the bottom of his cup, making him chug his drink faster and faster. "Do you want another drink my Codykins?" Sierra hissed seductively before putting the Popsicle in her mouth.

He poured himself another glass before taking a chug. He looked back up to see her sucking her popsicle. The way she was licking and sucking her Popsicle was really getting him off. He did not know off it was the alcohol, but he was finding Sierra extremely attractive. He was too grossed out by her to notice her sexuality before, and be started imagining her lips and tongue all over him.

As she continued her teasing him with her Popsicle, she noticed his gaze at her, and him not being able to take his eyes off her, letting saliva drool from the crevice of his mouth. His gaze and reaction was storming butterflies all over her body, finally feeling wanted made her start to drool in her womanhood. She forced the Popsicle all the way down her throat like she was deepthroating, making him grunt as his cock started to harden, vividly imaging her performing that on him "Ooh" he let out.

She decided to push her luck and made the extremely bold mood of "accidentally" dropping her popsicle in her cleavage, making his eyes widen in horniness. "D...do you n...need help?". Her breasts were getting cold, and she was flabbing her arms like a damsel in distress "Please Cody, get it out. It is so cold, so cold. PLEASE" playing the damsel part up.

The tipsy Cody got up from his seat and stumbled to her, falling to his knees. He was feeling really good and horny, and a good amount of that had to deal with her delicious breasts. He licked his lips seductively before kneeling his head over her breasts, and bit the wooden stick on her popsicle and took it out. Not wanting to miss out on his first chance at getting laid, he stuffed his head between her breasts, shaking and licking the middle of her cleavage. She loved the sensation and when he pulled her crop top to her waist and pinched her nipples, causing her to soak her panties and stifle a moan.

"GOSH CODY. So GOOD. MORE" she begged, causing him to grab and fondle her breasts roughly. He bounced them up and down, grabbed them firmly, and fondled it. He watched a bunch of porn and saw the guys fuck the girls breasts, and the fondling was getting him extremely hard. He stood up and seductively hissed "Si...Sierra. Take off my pants please".

She got off her chair and bent on her knees to pull down his pants. She was getting jitty that she finally got the chance to live off her fantasy and her fingers were shaking when she was unbuttoning his pants. When she finally pulled down his pants and underwear, his surprisingly long and hard penis, which fell right beside her left eye. "Ooh wow. It looks even bigger in person" she hissed as she licked her lips.

He grabbed his shaft and shook it in front if her to tease her "Do you like what you see Sierra? Hold it" as he gave her his shaft. As she started to move this base up and down, he groaned as his member grew harder for her touch. She grinned "Do you that that my Codykins. Great birthday present, isn't it?" causing him to moan in pleasure "Oh yes" with a low grunt.

She saw his tip feeling lonely, and lapped her tongue on his budding tip, causing him to shiver a groan, making him weak in the knees "Ugh yes Sierra. Just like that" and continued his pleasure noises as she licked and nibbled his tip. She started to move her hands up and down him as she sucked his tip, causing him to make a comment "It is so much better having someone else to do this and watch porn. ugh" as she popped the tip out of her mouth.

She licked down his undershaft to reach his balls, and licked them up and down, making them tighten. He grew as hard as he can in her hand as she continued stroking him and sucking his balls. She moaned and swayed her hips, getting wet. She loved playing with his big testicles, gargling them in his mouth. He took off his shirt to reveal his skinny torso, which she loved. She is turned off by all the muscles and abs that are on men like Alejandro and Geoff. She stroked his thighs to get him even more off "Shit Sierra. If I knew you could do all of this, I would have NEVER ran from you. Ooh". He started forming goosebumps all over his body from the sensation touches womanly touches.

He took her hands off his base and looked at her pleadingly as he asked "Can you g..give me the birthday present of deep throating me" shooting up her hormones, which made her nipples hard and panties even more soaked than before, just from hearing him ask that. "Give me that juicy dick" she demanded as she opened her mouth and forced _all_ his dick to go in her mouth, gagging on him. She moved her mouth over his dick so quickly that he groaned extremely loudly, forcing her face in him as he bucked in her "YES, YES, YES. I'M GONNA..." and shot every squirt of his semen directly in her throat.

"That was so sexy Cody wody. The cake won't be cooked for another 20 minutes. What else do you want to do for your birthday" she asked as she poured another glass for them and drank. He grabbed her and placed her on the other table "Lean on the table" he whispered in her ear, which she obliged to easily. Her legs were stills tending with her body leaning on the table. He quickly undid her belt and pulled down all the bottom swear she had, revealing her big plump ass, and her luscious thighs. He grabbed her ass cheeks and split them open, so he can have a better view, already getting semi hard from seeing her juice-filled vagina.

He licked his finger before rubbing it over her anus, spitting on her home a couple of times to lube it up. Feeling his fingers on her hole made her a bit nervous, but tingly "Cody? What are you doing" she spoke weakly. "I see the porn stars do this. You'll love it" inserting his tongue in her anus, shocked at how clean hers was, lubing it up. She moaned at the weird sensation, but found emptiness when he took it out. "Get ready" he said before inserting a finger in her anus, making her jolt a bit.

As he slowly moved his finger in and out, he licked her juice filled pussy lips softly, soothing her and only making her want more "Too soft Cody. Lick it more" she seethed with a moan. He stuck his tongue in her soaking vagina hole, fucking it slowly. She starts to buck her hips to get more into her anus and vagina, which he picked up on.

He was getting hard again, enjoying her tight a is around his finger and tasting her bittersweet juices on his tongue from her tight vagina. He circled his tongue around her, trying to find her button. He took his finger it of her in the process to rub her big clitoris, sending her into a haze. She just later there as she got pleasured; leaking saliva from her cheek onto the table, barely able to keep her eyes open, until she got a smack in her ass, causing her to grunt.

He repeated his actions all the way from the spanking to the tongue pleasure and the finger rubbing. All of this, and the fact that she was living of her fantasy was too much for her as she came hard in the table without even muttering a word. Her waist and hips moved a bit while this happened. With her fluids all over his face, he licked as much as he can off before giving her a lustful kiss. She could taste herself in himself mouth.

She knelt herself on all fours while on the tables shaking her ass to tease him. His cock throbbed because of that and decided he needed to have her. He moved up to her, kneeling on his right knee with his left foot in the table, bending that leg. He set his right hand on the table and his left hand inserted into her, shocked as to how easy it was to slip in to her. "Aren't you a virgin?", causing her to shake her head "You are not the first celebrity I had a crush in, and I will leave it at that" causing her to ram into him.

He held her hips as he slowly thrust in and out of her, not to rush the sex, especially because she was wrapped around so nicely around him. She sighed sorry as he did his work on her "Cody" she hissed, calling his name every few seconds. He loved being in control of the situation, and he was getting deep with this position.

She started to move back into him, but could not go as hard as she wanted to cause of his grasp on her hips. "Do you want it harder" he asked, causing her to nod and grunt, _needing _more to feel the film effect. He started thrusting faster and harder, making her grasp into him tighter, earning a stifle from him "You feel SO GOOD. YES" getting her deep in her pussy. Her breasts started bouncing from the intimacy, causing her nipples to harden needing attention. "Cody, UGH CODY. GIVE IT TO SIERRA."

While he was LOVING the penetration, he needed something more to grab on to get more access in her vagina, so he grabbed her breasts and continued to get a better spot in her, fondling her aching nipples "YES CODY" as her breasts and womanhood were getting the attention and pleasure they ached for. She was getting ready to cum again, which he could signal because of her grasping and loosening him uncontrollably, causing him to pull out of her and get off the table.

"Sit on the edge for me?" he asked and she moved herself to the edge, facing him. She pulled him in with her legs, grinning. Her arms are on the table, and he inserts in her. After he is in her, he grabs her hips to to hold balance and slowly thrust into her. This position really hit Sierra's best spots, and was gasping within each thrust "FUCK MY PUSSY YOU SEXY" she growled almost to intimidate him.

He pounded faster in her, pulling her hips to and from him as he thrust in her. He was tingling all through his nerves from penetrating her from this position, hitting a whole different set of pleasure spots, grunting her name "Sierra...ugh..." grasping on to her more and more. He hits her spot for like half a second before moving away, teasing her toughest spot "UGH, MY SPOT. HIT IT AGAIN" she begged as he kept on mildly hit it. He pulled her off the table, and she clung to him, pulling her up and down his shaft, hitting her g-spot with such force and vigor.

She started to dig her nails in him as he hit her spot and lifted her up, making un-comprehensible sounds and groans. He leaned into her ear and whispered "You like the Code-mister ride, don't you?" saying so seductively. As she was being rammed in, she looked into his eyes, which was fogged with lust and shook her head, not being able to form words at the moment. She tightened her vagina, making him groan extremely loud and only slammed in her harder "Oh Sierra. That feels so good" and she started kissing his neck. His skin was so smooth and tasty, and with him wearing his pine cologne was really making her leak and get hornier. She dug her nails in him even more.

He held her so he can catch his breath, but she started to swish her hips from side to side, with him still in her. He was enjoying her giving him hickeys all over his neck, face and shoulders, and her movements on his shaft, enjoying the roughness of her sex,so he slapped her ass, causing her to scream his name "CODY" liking the sensation of her ass being touched so violently. Both of them were filled with lust and did not know how much longer they were going to last from this passion-fest. Sierra knew she was a done-zo when her legs started to lose feeling, and she was moving uncontrollably "I'M GONNA CUM CODEMEISTER. IM GONNA CUM. AHHHH" she screamed out, as she released her fluids all on his shaft and balls. She slipped off of him and knelt on the floor.

She was still squirming from her orgasm as she still squirted some of it out, and held onto his legs, recovering from her mind-blowing orgasm "I'm sorry did not hold out until we came together". "Don't worry. I still way to do one more thing" he told her, holding his penis, placing it between her breasts.

He started thrusting between her cleavage slowly, since she is already extremely tired. Her breasts felt _amazing _around him, but his hardness wanted more, so he started to thrust her cleavage a bit faster. His long, hard dick was looking great as it appeared and disappeared in her breasts, and that tip of his was looking really nice, so she sucked the tip and ran her tongue all over it.

This sent shivers to his testicles, signalling his load to get ready. He felt his balls tighten and his veins on his manhood throb as he assured her "Oh shit, I am cumming." and she wrapped her mouth over his dick, catching all of his load in her mouth. He collapsed on the floor and caught his breath after that steamy section. They were covered with sweat and musk. "So, how did you like your present Codykins?" she breathed out. "Perfect. I bet Gwen can never do the stuff you did" trying to catch his breath while saying "Thanks for everything. We will celebrate after the elimination ceremony" kissing her on the lips and they got up and changed into their clothes. He walked out of the room and the oven beeped "Ooh, Cody's came is ready" she sing-sing and went in the kitchen to take it out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that is Cody and Sierra for you. They were easier for me to write than Mike and Zoey, and I actually started writing this article yesterday so the comments that I continued to get up to like an hour ago was done after I wrote most of this. Again, nominate for ****Gwen and Duncan, Duncan and Courtney, Courtney and Scott (ugh), and Dakota and Sam (eh). Hope you all liked the chapter.**


	4. Duncney fuck roughly after argument

**Author's Note**

**I would like to again thank all of the 1000 viewers of the first chapters alone and all the commenters. I am still shocked that this is such a success. Anyways, I decided to do this couple instead of Scottney because their relationship is still being explored on TDAS, and there is a HUGE chance Courtney is leaving based off the elimination spoiler list, and I don't know where to insert a sex scene yet. That will be done around Wednesday. This episode takes place in One Million Bucks BC**

* * *

Courtney had just finished her meal that she was able to get via lawsuit, and was walking to her cabin before she was grabbed roughly and thrown against the wall of the boy's cabin.

"What the hell is with all of this bitching princess" her criminal boyfriend-ish hissed angrily. She poked his chest which was partially covered in loincloth and growled "Listen here Duncan. I had to spend 2 MONTHS on a damn lawsuit trying to get back in the game after I was unfairly booted out of the game by Harold, and I see YOU AND GWEN FLIRTING? WHAT THE HELL" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes, getting angrier and angrier at all of this bullcrap and spat out "Will you EVER JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?. Listen to my words carefully. ** .** ** . **understand! I was happy that you were back initially but now that you are acting like this, it would have been better if you stayed your ass wherever the FUCK YOU WERE" turning around to walk to the boy's cabin which was empty. She followed him "You are NOT gonna put this on me Duncan. HOW COULD YOU" she yelled. While some of this had to do with anger, a good amount had to do with their undying lust for one another, and those lioncloth outfits were turning them both on so much.

"You know what you need to do? You need to FUCKING RELAX" he shouted, moving up to her, and she moved closer to him to assure him loudly "And YOU need to show that you love ME and ONLY ME" now being a mere few inches from one another. He bit his lip as he looked at her loincloth hugging her figure so nicely, and she looking at his strong right pec sticking out and his pierced nipple she loved playing with. He grabbed her by the waist and forcefully pressed her on him.

She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped a hand around her waist, pressing their lips on one another like they will never be able to kiss again, their tongues were fighting for dominance, exploring one another's mouths, groping and caressing one another's bodies. Their passion turned into hunger, missing the touch of each other.

He attacked her neck with licks, kisses, and hickeys, claiming her as his, and liking the taste of her tanned, soft skin. He grabbed her luscious ass over her loincloth, showering her with his touch. She moaned at his touch and the overwhelming affection "Ugh Duncan, that feels _soo good. _Ugh" and continued groaning in pleasure, and the touch of his lips sucking hard in her neck was really making her nerves down south release fluids.

She was rubbing her hand through his mohawk, which felt so good, sending tingles all over him. He could not get enough of her no matter how hard and fast he grabbed of her. "Time for this sexy, sexy loincloth to come off. Sick of this fucking teasing" he groaned seductivey, ripping off her top loincloth to reveal her D-cup breasts, which he grabbed and pulled by her nipples, making him hard and her extremely wet.

He knew how much pleasure her nipples give her, and she begged "Ooh please Duncan. You know how much affection my breasts needs. Take care of them." rubbing her leg against his thigh and asscheek. He grabbed her legs to put around her waist and they laid on the counter, with her being underneath him. He bit and sucked both of her breasts, sending shivers all across her body. His hand soon found her vagina, and started flicking on her clitoris, making her grunt "YES YOU ANIMAL". She missed his animalistic pleasing on her.

He went to her right nipple, and bit on them hard. He sucked it hard, loving her perky breasts and nipples. In between bites, licks, and sucks, he praised "Oh how I cannot get enough of your breasts princess" and dived back to giving hickeys on her right breast. She clutched and bucked wildly as he continued to run her clit "Fuck. So good" rolling her eyes back in pleasure, before he moved his hand to grab and fondle her other breast. As he shook and played with her girls, she complained about feeling his itchy loincloth and not his meaty pecs on her "This shit needs to not be on your body. I want you in your birthday suit" ripping it from behind, and he helped her take it off, now as nude as he was when he was born.

He got off the cupboard and pulled her with him to only be thrown on the bunk bed. She rolled on top of him, rubbing her bare crotch over his hard dick, humping him. He groaned at the feel of her rubbing on him, so he caressed her legs to only run into her loincloth skirt "Time to take this shit off" he declared as he ripped the skirt from the top slowly, smacking her big ass, causing her to moan "Oh Duncan" as he smacked it again.

She planted a long juicy kiss on his lips, than traced down to his collar, neck, and shoulders to bite and form hickeys on his pale skin. He whimpered softly as she made her mark on him, jolting his hormones to his shaft, causing him to stroke it. As she played with his pierced nipple, he groaned at her friskiness "Oh yeah baby. I knew you loved my piercing". She nibbled and sucked both of his nipples, loving the way they feel. She felt up his pecs and biceps, impressed with his sexy body, she planted bites until she saw his cock which was twitching in his hand.

"Come on and suck it babe. You know you want to" he murmured. She licked her lips in anticipation before she planted her lips on his tip. He groaned as she circled his budding tip, shooting waves all over the bad boy's body "Oh yeah Courtney. That feels so good. Don't stop", and ran his fingers through her hair. She flacked her tongue across the tip, loving the feel of his most intimate part in her mouth. Something about oral just turned her on and turned her into a sexual beast.

She looked at him deviously and started nibbling on his head, earning a shout from him as he clutched the sides of the bed to hold his pain and pleasure "Fuck. That shit hurts but gets me on" and squints his eyes after she nibbled on it harder. "Take it like a man Dunky" she teasingly hissed before licking her way down to his balls. She gargled them in her mouth as she stroked his shaft up and down, hissing "YEEEEEES. This is the Courney I like. Shit". There was something that was so ruggish in the way Duncan talked and acted that turned her on so much "You are deliciously dirty, do you know that" and plunged her entire mouth on his dick.

He whimpered at the sensation of her tight and plump lips around him "Work that shaft. Release all the stress you have" and made sexual noises as she continued to go up and down him with her mouth. She went up and down in him like she was sucking a lolipop; a fat, long juicy one. She was getting wetter and wetter as she circled his penis with her tongue, rolling her eyes in pleasure as to how turned on she was, and how good his long shaft felt in her throat, with his thick veins popping out.

He leant forward to caress her ass, making her squirm "Oh I like that" and continued to do her work on him, then he began to smack her. This pattern went on for a while before he flipped her and moved up to her, stroking his shaft "What are you doing?". "Just open your mouth and nothing else" he seductively commanded before plunging his manhood in her throat, making her gag. "I know you can take it. Breathe through your nose" which she followed to do. He started to thrust in her mouth and down her throat, making her gag at times, but she was loving it.

She loved being dominated like this, which she will never admit. He pounded his magic in her tight throat, making him grunt from the lubrication "Damn, you are tight everywhere princess". She grabbed his ass for leverage and pushed him to thrust in deeper as he worked faster. A tear fell from her face, and he was riding her mouth with pride. He thrust extremely fast, causing he for leave imprints in his ass, and he suddenly stopped wen the blow was getting really good.

"You didn't release" she stated, which he ignored as all he wanted to do was eat some pussy. He crawled to her legs without leaving bite marks on her torso. He breathed on her pussy to tease her "You like this don't you?" getting the response of a nod. He started licking and biting her thighs, sending jolts all through her and turning her body into a jelly-like feeling. She muffled out as he rubbed his fingers right by her entrance "Gosh Duncan. J...jus...just...ugh" ultimately moving her lush to his lips.

As soon as his lips and her bottom lips connected, they knew it was game time. He stuck his tongue in her as fast as he can, caressing all of her in her walls as he is stroking her outer lips and clitoris, devouring her. She curled her toes and held the sheets for some sort of control as she screamed her pleasure out "DUNCAN, SO GOOD. EAT ME THE FUCK OUT. DEVOUR MY PUSSY DRY" starting to grind her womanhood in his face.

He tongue-fucked her with no struggles, sweating from all the close proximity, making moans as he licked some of her leftover fluids "Delicious" he hissed before diving 3 fingers without warning, making her shift her legs up in shock. "Uhhhh. yes Dunky" she called out as he worked his magic on her with her fingers, making her feel weak in the knees and overwhelm her with all the pleasure. He was enjoying playing with her vagina as usual, but wanted to lick her in other places. "Get ready" he warned and before she could respond, he stuck his entire tongue in her anus, grunting at the tightness and tasting her sweet ass again after all this time.

Though she loved a good pussy-eating, her and Duncan's favourite licking was always her plump ass. She screamed when he tongue-fucked her ass, shifting her legs up, and grabbing his face to rub into her ass "DUNCAN, YOU CAVEMAN, YES YES YES" she screamed out, as he was licking her up and still playing with her vagina and clitoris. Her organs were getting ready to squirt out, and her juices were building up to be released, which he could tell from the squintimg, so he pulled out, preventing her from cumming.

"We are only cumming once, and that will be together. Get up" he hissed before dragging her out of the bed. He saw a chair and rearranged her, so her head was on the chair, and she was holding the legs to keep balance. He rubbed his penis on her outer vagina, and she tried to force it in, which earned her a slap "I am in charge now" he said possessively, turning her on. He teased her for a while before plunging into her.

"Ugh, you are so tight and warm princess" he hissed as he started thrusting in her with long, and hard thrusts, making her groan every time he thrust in her. His long cock felt soo good in her and the way his pounding was heightening her vaginal nerves was putting her on edge "Duncan, give it to me. Feels SOO GOOD with that juicy cock. UNGH" and groaned when he slammed her face in the chair and thrust harder.

He was liking the leverage, gaining great access to her insides, and having a better fill with his dick. She tightened more around him, making him whimper in pleasure, sending his nerves to go crazy on his body "Argh Courtney. You know how much that turns me on" and started to buck crazily in her, making him sweat like crazy, and her making a bunch of sexual noises, barely able to speak as her face is slammed to the chair.

"Lean your ass up" he commanded darkly, which she obliged easily. He put his feet on the chair right beside her hips, with his tip pressing against her soaking cunt. She smirked as she forced her ass back, swallowing his dick whole. He held the chair as she shook her womanhood on his shaft roughly, earning many grunts from him "Ooh yeah. You are liking my pole, aren't you?" licking his lips she he watched her cover and in over his dick with her vagina, leaving fluids on his shaft.

He smacked her ass few times, making her drip some of her fluids on him. He grabbed her hips roughly, forcing her to stop working his dick. He leaned into her ear "I have wanted to pound your CIT cunt for weeks now. I'll show you how us bad boys do it." biting on her ear, as he pumped in and out of her roughly and fast, making it hard for her to catch her breath.

She was so caught off by the extremely sudden and fast session fuck, that she could not form words, and her mind became thoughtless. She started to drool incessantly in pleasure, and started to quint her vagins in the way to signal she was cumming, which he signaled "You're about to cum, aren't you" teasingly asking her. She managed the strength to scream words "YES DUNCAN. IM GONNA CUM. PLEASE LET ME RELEASE, PLEASE" opening her mouth in pleasure. He gave her ass a hard smack before he pulled out, watching her swaying vagina, missing his cock.

He swung his cock around as he neared her face "Do you want this" slapping his cock in her face, which she true to catch with her mouth. "You're gonna have to get it" he teased again. She is not having anymore of this teasing shit, and she chased him around the boy's trailer. He was about to run in the closest, but she grabbed his neck with a hard grip, and three him hard on the floor, sending shivers through his body.

Before he could say anything, she sat on top of him and gave him the longest and passionate kiss they ever had before she confirmed "Now I am in charge you had boy" rubbing up his defined arms and pecs before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, earning a grunt from him "I'm gonna fuck your dick with my ass that you obsess over, and you're gonna TAKE IT LIKE A MAN" and say forcefully on his dick, with it going in her tight asshole, making her scream in pain.

"I should have lubed myself and did that a lot more slower to not get this pain" she whimpered. "Baby, your juices are all over my cock, so you're lubed enough" he assured her. The pain was considerably less, and she seeing up and down in him through his asshole, which was wrapped so tightly and nicely around him.

He started to buck his hips in her out of intuition of the stimulation, but she choked him even harder "I did NOT TELL YOU to fuck me, I am in control, and if I TELL YOJ to fuck me, than you do it". As she hopped him faster and faster with her breasts wobbling all over the place, she moaned "It's about time you learned who is boss", making him roll his eyes backwards in pleasure. She could never imagine how food if would feel to hage such a throbbing member up her tight ass, and she was sweating from her riding.

"Now you can thrust with me" she told him, causing him to buck crazily in her ass, making her clutch his neck even tighter, forming nail scratches on it "You like that, don't you? Like me ducking your other ass like that. THIS is the only pole that will be up your delicious ass" talking dirty to turn her on, which was definitely working.

He was definitely liking this, but nothing feels better than fucking a pussy until it is dry, so he picked her up roughly, and wrapped her legs around him. He nibbled on her ear as he lowly told her "Get ready to cum dry sexy" and dropped her sobbing wet pussy on his shaft. He did not waste time to drill into her, loving how only he was in control.

Their chests and nipples were rubbing against each other in pleasure, and they sucked on one another's necks to have something to hold onto, though she was already scratching his back from being ducked in thin air "YES DUNCAN, THAT FEELS SOO GOOD. I KNEW YOU LOVED ME. YES" screaming out her pleasure before forking a hickey on his neck. She was tightening around him, making him to harder and harder SHIT. I MISSED THIS FUCKING CUNT. YES BABE" sweating, and twitching his cock, starting to build his release.

She clutched around him even tighter as he reached her g-spot, yelling "YES DUNCAN, THAT'S MY SPOT. HIT IT UNTIL I CUM, NOW". He definitely felt the scrubby numb known as her g-spot, and thrust as hard and as fast as he can, flicking and running on it with all the speed he can get. His voice was breaking and swear dripping all over him as he screamed "OOOHH YES COURTNEY. THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA CUM. GET READY".

He felt his testicles tighten as his semen ran through his tubes, and she felt her vagina tighten as her g-spot sent tingles to her vagina and trod her juices to door out of her. Their fluids left their private parts and exploded, leaking into his cock and testicles, and inserting her wet cunt. They collapsed on the floor as their powerful orgasms too over them.

She breathed heavily as she said "You DEFINITELY love me. I bet Gwen can't do that", with his breathing hard as well "Well, that hot sex proved you are only tight where you should be babe. Come here" and they made out lazily on the floor. They heard banging on the door, causing them to panic before Justin and Harold entered the trailer, shocked at what they see, and the couple quickly picked up their loincloths to cover themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay, here is how it is going to work. I am gonna get all the love triangle couples out of the way (doing ScottXCourtney next). You can nokinate me to do after them Gwen and Duncan, or Trent and Gwen. You can comment about this chapter soon. Take care do yourselves, and you can favourite/follow the story off too. I know how many of you are reading ;)**


	5. Scottney fuck instead of finding Chris

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all again for checking out this story. I have over 1400 hits already, which has never happened so quickly for me. Well, as you can see, Scott and Courtney are next. Before I start, I want to say they are my LEAST favorite TD couple, and the only canon couple I shiver at, but you fans are persistent and I did say I would do EVERY couple, but I hope I would put them off as long as I can. Here it is.**

**Also, OUTRAGEDRANDY, don't you dare bother posting that type of bullshit troll down at the comments. I don't have time to waste in mother fucksder like you, so I will just delete the spam each and every time you comment. I am NOT the one to put up with that crap, got it! GOOD**

* * *

Courtney and Scott are thrilled that they are an official thing now. She liked his ruggish, dirty, cunning farm it attitude, and the fact that his undershirt clings to his muscles so well definitely helps. He liked her obviously toned and curvy body, and her bossy, demanding attitude is definitely a turn on.

They abandoned Gwen to find Chris in the caves to spend some alone time, and to win the challenge. They approach the cave and she says "Well this must be where Zeke is getting in and out" forming a seductive smile, which sent him shivers all over, making a turned on face. "Ladies first" wiggling his eyebrows in confidence. He started to mumble about if he is saying the right thing and being extremely anxious, she turned on her flashlight and walked in, with him following her saying "Ah cool. I'll make sure Zeke sneaks up on is from behind" nervously following behind her.

They entered the dark cage quietly. She was thinking to herself as to not expecting Scott to be like this in real life. When she watched him on ROTI, she thought he had a hot manliness to him, but expected him to be a bigger jerk than Duncan. His shilvery and eyebrows that just won't stop wiggling made her get real antsy. He can still see her from the flashlight showing enough of her for him to see her, and just watched her jiggling ass as it swayed left and right, squishing against each cheek, making him a bit hard.

They walked through hold for minutes on end, before ending up in a dead end. They looked around, realizing they are lost. "Aww crap, we are lost. We need to go back to where we started" she declared annoyingly and as she walked back, she felt his hand grab her wrist, pulling her to him. She knew he had this roughness deep inside, and was getting turned on about the thought about being lost in a dark area with this man "Scott, what is it" she asked, trying to sound civil.

"Do you _really _want to go look for that asshole McLean while we can spend the first hour together... Alone...with endless possibilities" caressing her cheek with his other hand. She breathed inconsistently, distracted by his lingering words and soft touches "W...what do you m...mean?". He leaned in to her left ear and hissing sexily "Anything you want. Think about the endless possibilities. I know you like to do dirty things, and I am the _master _of dirty" causing her to whimper. He thought about the advice that his farm cousins have him about girls sex, and put them to use by planting kisses and sucks on her neck.

She almost lost balance by his kisses, but he held her steady by grasping her ass, making her groan "Ugh Scott. So tender but rough. Your kisses feel so good" with the new cpushi leaning onto the wall. He started to suck on her harder and harder, causing her to clutch onto him. He let to if her neck with a pop before she attacked his lips. His lips had this foreign and bitter taste to it, which she liked more and more as they lip-locked.

He nibbled on her juicy lips an few times, causing her to sigh din between kisses "Scott. You are so naughty; I like it". He inserted his tongue in her slowly before licking her upper and lower gums. She had this cinnamony taste, which put him on edge, grasping her harder and caressing her curves over her clothes. She rubbed her hair through his slightly oily red hair as she rubbed her womanhood over his covered manhood in ache.

Her rubbing over his covered crotch and her entire body pressed over him as she worked her tongue and hands on him made his cock harder and pressed over her in need. The kissing was good, but both needed more contact and nudity. She pushed him off weakly to grab his undershirt and liked it over his head quickly, and he tossed her gray shirt off her, and started unbuttoning her blouse.

As he took off her stuff, she rubbed her hands on his big and toned arms, turned on about how his arms would look, clutching to her hips for dear life as they made love, and moved to find his back muscles are equally toned. "That farm work really does wonders for your body babe" she sexily complimented. He licked his lips from her touch, and finally managed to get her blouse and bra off, looking at her D cup breasts with nipples that are extremely hard.

Before he got to play with her marvellous mounds, she dropped to her knees to unbuckle his pants "You'll get to okay with them later. That cock rubbing over me was teasing me for too long. I hope you are packaged with some meat farm boy" pulling his pants off, only to be teased by his underwear, which showed his _huge _bulge. The sight made her leak a bit below before she took off his underwear and wrapped her breasts around his shaft. She moved it up and down, making his cock twitch and sent goosebumps all over him as he grunted lowly "Courtney, that feels SO good" as she pumped him through her cleavage.

His cock seemed more eager than any other one she has seen before, probably because he is a few years younger than she is. She loved the feel of his thick and long cock pulsing through her breasts, making her leak through her underwear and pants. "I love some younger dick. Feels soo good babe". He started thrusting through her cleavage, making his shaft twitch in pleasure, grunting "Yes, that feels great babe".

As he was thrusting in her cleavage, she saw his head pop in and out of her breasts, making her lick her lips in the teasing of the juicy head. She was liking how big and thick it was, with his numb looking soo good and thick. She swayed her hips in need, and his moans were really turning her on, so she wrapped her lips over his head, making his knees go weak.

He grabbed her head as he growled animalistically "Agh Courtney. Ugh" and started pumping through her breasts and into her mouth. She sighed in need as his had slipped in and out of her mouth. When his pemis entered her mouth, she flicked her to the across his tip, sending shivers and making him buckle, grabbing head harder.

He sen his entire penis through her mouth, making her breasts drop, and causing her to gag as her mouth way was blocked. He slowly thrusted out of her and slapped his shaft in her cheek, making his veins boil even more. He stuffed her mouth back with his shaft, and groaned when she tightened her mouth.

He started a bit slowly, but deeply shoving himself in her mouth, loving how her muscles and saliva clung on it. He started to go faster as he grunted, making her make high noisewither he plunged into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around his shaft as he mouth fucked her, causing him to breathe heavily at the sensation as his balls tightened "Yeah. I knew you professional type-a's are the horniest girls around. How do you like the taste of farmboy?" As he took it out of her mouth, stroking it as he laid down.

She watched him stroke himself, with his chest rising and falling, wanting to please him. She sat over his face, as her fact was down at his base "You better like the 69 young boy" she hissed seductively as she swayed her hips over his lips. He flicked his tongue on her pussy lips, causing her to shake and chef upper body falling over him. His shaft was right beside her left eye, and licked his balls softly as he flicked over her. They both groaned at the touch of the soft licking, which is only teasing them.

His cock started to flick up and down uncontrollably, causing him to beg "Please Courtney. Wrap around me, and I will pleasure you as much as you demand me to". The thought made her nipples hard and her mind foggy, and she declared "You BETTER eat me out good as I blow you" and she forced his dick to go all the way in her mouth. He grabbed her hips so he had easier access to her cunt, and started lickif and sucking each lip, making her entire lower body go weak.

The way he sucked on her pussy lips was driving her on edge "Ugh, that feels so good. You are really good with meat farm boy" as se sucked on him faster as she wrapped a hand around to stroke him. His legs got shivers from her stimulation if her lips and hands on his member as he sucked her lips harder. The pressure and force she was using only made him hold into her waist harder and plunged his tongue in her vagina, loving the taste of her soaking womanhood. His groans and to the in her insides caused her to unintentionally ride his face and stroked him harder, starting to suck on his testicles.

They both made a bunch of sighs, gasps, and sexual noises from pleasuring and being pleasured. He stopped tongue fucking he to lube up his fingers, making her needy and horny from emptiness "Why did you stop?" she asked weakly. "You'll find out" he assured her lowly, stuffing his 3 lubed up middle fingers in her anus, making her shout "AHHHH SCOTT" and his mouth attacked her pussy with bites, sucks, flicks, and licks.

She could not do anything but clench into his muscular legs for support as he took care of her womanhood. She did not care if her noises were echoing through the caves, and might lead the others here, and he did not care either; he wanted to eat her kitty until she cums, and she wants her kitty to be furiously trained.

He pumped his fingers through her tight anus, astounded by her tightness. He circled and caressed every single inner wall on her, making her groan and rub her ass and genitalia in his face. She tastes so good, and can feel an orgasm coming through her from the way she was clenching against his tongue. He furiously licked her clitoris, making her gasp in pleasure "OH SCOTT, YES RIGHT THERE. DON'T STOP" rubbing it on his tongue and jolted when she came all over his mouth and face.

She turned around to see him licking his lips and face deductively to drink up all of her vaginal fluids, making her vagina quint, liking the vision. She breathed slowly as he brought up "That was hot, but I am still kind of..." looking down at his shaft. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm gonna take good care of you" she assured him as she straddled over him on her toes. She puts her hands on his toned chest as she easily slid down his hard, long, veiny piece, squirming at all the spots it is hitting. He groaned and held the rocks on the floor to not lose control as her tight and leaking hole grasped around him.

"Oh man, you feel so good Scott" she hissed as back lifted herself up his penis score she slammed herself back down him, making them both groan. He got goosebumps all over his body from her hopping him. She kept on moving in a slow but steady pace, not trying to rush it. They looked at one another's eyes and shared a loving gaze.

"You know you can ride me faster babe. I ain't delicate" he huskily told her, making her bite her lips, liking what she heard. She pressed herself forward with her hands on his chest, and rode him faster, making them build up faster and faster. He started to buck his hips a bit before she wrapped her hands on his neck, tightening it "DON'T thrust in me. I will tell you sto do so but otherwise, DON'T try it" she demanded, which only caused him to twitch in her vagina more in eagerness "Oh you like that, don't you you little man" slamming herself into him with her softly choking him.

He growled lowly at the rough way she was having sex with him, loving being controlled by a fiery woman. He retailing her hands around his strong neck only heightened his senses on his upper and lower body. She groaned at the penetration "Ooh baby. You feel so good, ugh. I wish I could ride you all day" leaning her head back, biting her lip.

He rubbed his hands up to her perky breasts, and fondled them. He loved the feeling of her plump, soft breasts against his rough, large hands. He pinched her nipples, making her more wet and scream "Scott, you are such a tease. Fuck", loving how he is turning, tweaking, and moving her attention-hungry breasts. It was clear to that she can ride him, so he grabbed her hips, and started thrusting hard in her, causing her to breathe heavily and make muttered noises.

In between thrusts, she muttered "I.. Did.. Not..Tell..You..To..Pound..." getting overwhelmed with the hard pleasure she was getting through her body, and fell on his chest, holding him for some control. She started drooling as she got pounded in, with him whispering "I bet your ex didn't make you feel this good" and the is even faster and harder, making her dog her nails in his shoulders.

Her vagins was soo tight and wet, which made him tick and turn into this animal. He loved the way she was gasping and moaning and held into him. She started to suck and bite on his neck, forming a hickey and to cling onto something. She started to twitch her womanhood around him, making him grunt in vulnerability and his balls tighten "AHH COURTNEY. YOU ARE SUCH A NAUGHTY GIRL" and smacked her ass.

So he started to repeatedly spank her buttocks as he rhythmically thrust into her with such force, and her clawing into him and sucking on his skin was driving him crazy, and she was so hazed by the session. She could feel his penis tighten and squint in the way that signaled that he was about to release, and his uncontrollable thrusting and his clutching into her was making it obvious. "COURTNEY, IM ABOUT TO BLOW", causing her to growl "GET OFF ME", causing him to let go of her and she rolled off him.

Scott stood up as well to lean on his knees, both covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. Between breaths, he commanded with suck darkness "Lay on the floor", sending shivers in her veins by his dark tone, biting her lips and checking him out as she willingly laid down.

He lifted up her legs where it is bent in, and her feet is laying on his flat stomach. He twitched his dick on purpose over her vagina, teasing her "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STICK IT IN" she yelled in frustration, which he easily obliged. He easily thrust into her with ease, working her insides like it was nothing "You are really sexy when youare vulnerable like this" referring to her light, lust-filled smile, blush all over her, clumped up hair, and fogged up eyes. Her breasts bobbed up and down as he worked into her.

He popped a big toe in his mouth, making her legs go weak and almost cum instantly, leaking from her dick-filled cunt, thinking how sexy he looked with him sucking her toe, eyes filled with lust, and sweat clinging to his impressive body "You are so sexy Scott", practically becoming jelly. He wiped swear off his hehmm and complimented "Thanks babe. You are sexy yourself", continuing to grind in her.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, and he leaned over her to pound into her, making her grasp around his shaft. She clutched her nails in his back, digging in enough for blood to leak from his back, causing him to scream "FUCK, YOU FEEL SO GOOD. I LOVE THIS SO MUCH BABE" grinding into her even harder. Though she was loving the fuck-fest, she was out for control for too long "Stay in that exact position. I want to ride you with my ass" she said, moving up to place her legs right beside his bent ones, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She squatted her asshole slowly on his cock, making her groan in pain. She reached his base and sat there for a bit before she started to move back up and down, causing him to grunt at the tightness of her anus, and actually doing the sinful anal. "Do you want me to move with you?" he asked out of concern. She patted his chest as she sighed "No. It's just been a while since I've done anal. Let me take care of you" she assured him.

She bucked into his shaft faster and faster, causing he e reasts to shake in his face. He caught a kooks in his mouth and sucked on it as she pleased him. He could tell that he was not going to last much longer, since he wa aalready close before the anal, and she was really working he ass on him. "I'M GONNA CUM. YOU WANNA LET ME CUM IN YOUR ASS" he asked, which she hoarsely replied "YES, PLEASE, PLEASE" she begged, thrusting on him as fast as she can, hearing him his as he came in her ass.

She loved the feeling of his sticky semen in her anus, and was shocked to find his fingers in her vagina "You need to cum babe" and licked her clitoris. The stimulation all over her vagina soon became too much and came on his face without warming. "Oh yeah." he hissed.

They slowly put on their clothes, and caressed one another as they caught their breaths. "Wasn't that a greater way to spend our first minutes as a couple?" he asked, as she responded as she nodded her head "Absolutely. I never knew dating a younger man can be so thrilling. Let's get back to the challenge, so one of us can win immunity and have the cabin to ourselves for the rest of the competition" she winked at him as they walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, this turned out a lot better than I thought. Again, I am going to do the CANON couples first then I will do the fanon ones. Just to get the triangle couples out of the way, vote for either GwenXDuncan or GwenXTrent for me to write next. Comment, follow, and favourite. You all are so great.**


	6. Gwuncan's confessional scene continued

**Author's Note**

**Wow, over 2000 views already. You guys and gals are fantastic. I never expected this story to be so popular and I would not have done this if it was not for those AWESOME smut fics on this club. Anyways, this scene is an extended scene of the infamous Gwen and Duncan kiss. I am watching All Stars, and it is a mixed bag for me. To be honest, I never cared for the love triangle or either couple, so they are just neutral to me and such. For all you Gwuncan fans.**

* * *

While Duncan was out of the game, he thought about what he wanted in life and to put it simply, Courtney was not in his plans, but Gwen were. He was not paying attention to Noah's elimination since he was too preoccupied with thinking of meeting up with Gwen to talk. He walked anxiously to the confessional and heard her vent about... _him. _This made him even more confident and broke the lock to open the door.

She saw him come into the confessional and gasped, shocked and nervous that he heard what she just said. She sprinted up to mention "Oh my gosh, I didn't lock the door?". He carelessly assured her "The lock's busted. What happened to your paw?" looking at her red left paw in confusion. She looked down nervously because of the situation as to how her hand burned, but also because of the warming buzz she is getting through her body of being this close to the sexy punk "This is so stupid, but.. I have no idea., and I am _so glad _that you're here to mock me for it". He knew that she felt the same way from her nervousness, which he found so cute and out of sheer impulse, he grabbed her hand, causing her to flinch "Me too" he said smoothly.

His teal eyes looked at her with sheer sincerity and a bit of lust, which she felt piercing through her skin and to her nerves and hormones 'Heyy..." she hissed as they shared a gaze of attraction and vulnerability. They lent into a kiss, which was so magical and jolted a bunch of pleasurable feelings in the both of them, which caused them to not even notice Tyler witnessing them in shock before quickly leaving. She slyly slipped her tongue in his mouth to taste mint, which turned her on, and being the badboy he is, he had to put up a fight, and they exchanged in a sloppy french kiss.

He roamed his hands from her face to her hips, groping her ass and making her grunt "Oh Duncan. We...we really sh...shouldn't be..." she tried to mutter out, but moaned when he found her underwear and caressed her womanhood over it. She imagined his touch would be intoxicating, but no imagining and dreaming can live up to the real thing. He continued to fondle her bottom parts, making her shiver at every crevice he hit.

"Duncan, s...seriously. The room's open" she informed him, causing him to immediately stop his touches and to close the door, locking it. She gave him a stern look, with him being able to lock the door, and he felt her glare, causing him to take out his screwdriver as he admitted "Yeah, I unlocked the door. I bet you wanted me to overhear you". He turned around to see the camera flashing, meaning Chris saw everything "Fuck, they saw", making her eyes widen.

"Wait, WHAT" she screamed. He took off his shirt, making her smirk but also confused since they are now aware the camera was recording "Dude, why are you taking off your s..shirt when the CAMERA IS ON" continuing to flip out. He rolled his eyes at her overreacting and covered the camera lens. He pulled out his screwdriver to take out the camera.

She watched his back muscles flex and crease as he started unscrewing the camera, causing her to get a bit wet. She ran her hands through his back, sending shivers all over him, forming goosebumps "Ungh, can't get enough of me can you" he moaned. He was almost finished taking out the camera, but clenched when he felt her teeth grazing his back "You're gonna have to let me finish getting this out before you can claw in me alright babe" he sexily told her. "Well hurry the hell up. You can't get me worked up like that and leave me hanging" caressing her figure in need, sighing.

He finally got the camera off and as he turned around, she attacked him with her lips and body. She caressed his toned biceps as she bit his lips and pressed herself on him, causing a sexy moan to come out of him as he started getting hard. "That is so hot Gwen" and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, with his knife in his left hand. She did not notice a knife right behind her, as she was too busy planting rough kisses on his neck. She felt a rip coming from the back of her shirt, and felt naked in her back, causing her to grasp for her back to find her corset falling apart.

"You ripped my corset" she said trying to be angry, but was secretly turned on by the idea of being ravaged by him, groaning at the sensation. "Don't pretend like you don't like it. Don't be like that prissy Courtney" he complained as he lifted her legs around his waist, making her gasp, getting wetter and wetter. She shifted the rest of her shirt off to reveal her 36B cups with her nipples almost as hard as ice. His teal eyes caught attention to her brown nipples, and teased her by flicking his tongue across her left nipple, making her clutch his head and grind onto his hips.

She started breathing roughly as he worked her breasts with his tongue and lips, groaning as her legs became weak and her vagina throbbing desperately in need "Please Duncan. Eat me out" she half hissed an half whispered. He was more than enthusiastic about the idea of taking care of her most intimate part, and set her roughly on the counter.

She shifted her skirt and underwear off of her, and set her legs which still had her boots and thigh-length stockings on each side of the counter, forming an M with her legs and her leaking womanhood in the middle. He bit his lips and got hard as a rock from the vision. He leant down to his knees, smelling the aroma of Gwen's genitalia and blew his breath on it, making her squirm and her vagina quint "Aww come on Duncan. Just lick me" she whimpered.

"That is what I like to hear" he admitted, sticking his tongue out to lick her right thigh, teasing her "Seriously Duncan. We do not know how much time it will be before someone comes in the confessional. NOW" she demanded, clutching his face against her crotch.

He ate it up immediately, flicking her outer vagina lips, taking a bite out of them, making her flinch and curl her toes and fingers "Oh fuck Duncan. This is soo good", leaning her head back in pleasure. He paid no mercy on her womanhood, taking bites at the lips, licking furiously, and the way he was rubbing her thighs were definitely helping. Her body was going through minor spasms at the thrill and pleasure.

She tasted so good, and her slowly leaking into his tongue, and he did not even lick in her hole yet. She rubbed his mohawk up and down, knowing it would get him off, causing him to grunt on her private part. He could not take it anymore, and just stuck his entire tongue in her vagina, making her at a loss of words, eyes widened in the slimy but good feeling of it.

As he slowly put his tongue in and out of her, his nose rubbed against her budding clitoris, making her jolt even more. She tightened her hole around his tongue, sending shivers across his body. Some of her fluids leaked to the crease of her ass and made a small puddle. Gwen did not realize that her eyes were closed until he said "Open your eyes" and when she did, she saw the biggest smirk on his sexy face. "Stay there for a minute" she commanded, and started to move herself on and around his tongue, making her feel so good.

He let her move her vagina on his tongue, enjoying relaxing for once. He thought if the naughty idea that he started having dreams of doing to Gwen, and dipped his fingers with some of the fluids that was in the counter "Get ready baby". "For what" she asked right before he plunged two of his fingers in her anus. He could not believe how tight her anus was. He continued his work on both of her holes, and he was not going lightly on her at all.

She was grinding on his face as he took care of her nether regions. She was trembling from the overwhelming pleasure, barely able to form words as his rough finger fucking in her ass, tongue fucking in her pussy, and his nose stimulating her clitoris. He was enjoying the feast that was her cunt, but he wanted to hit the spot. "Fuck, where is your G-spot?" he mumbled, and he bromine a rough spot that he liked caused her to clench his head forcefully and scream "RIGHT THERE".

He was licking over her g-spot enthusiastically, glad that he found the spot and wanting their to have a mindblowing orgasm, and her heavy breathing was getting more rampant "OH MY GOSH" she screamed out before she shattered her orgasm, squirting all over the punk's face and mouth. He swallowed her fluids, and licked him and around his mouth, and opened it like he just took a drink of water.

She found his face so sexy, and she grabbed his face for a long, sloppy kiss. His shaft is extremely hard, and his needs are extremely high, so he pulled down his pants. "Someone is in a rush, I like it" she hissed as she watched him struggle to take off his belt. She caressed her breasts as she watched him reveal his toned legs and his beautiful, long cock. "You like what you see, don't you?" he seductively asked, watching her drool a bit.

She nodded her head and soon enough, he lifted her off the counter and her legs are around his waist. She felt the head of his shaft poking her enterance, and she teasingly rubbed her hole on his tip, causing him to grunt and shiver at the teasing "Oh for the love of god" he complained he odd her rusted his dick up her vagina with a rough thrust, causing her to freeze at the fullness of him, clutching her nails into his back.

"Oh shit, that was good" she groaned, looking into his eyes. He continued to lift her body up his shaft before letting it go to slam his entire dick, making her moan in ecstacy. He was loving her vagina slamming into him, taking him whole each time. She was soo tight and wet, which he loved when he was having sex. Her nails digging into him was getting him on edge. She bit onto his neck, causing him to muffle a low sound of pleasure "You want it rougher, don't you" he asked as he slowly pounded in her.

She tightened around his large, veiny penis, which only made her hornier. "Y...yes. More" she hissed weakly. He grabbed her waist tighter and thrusted into her faster and more sharply, causing him to groan and moan. She tossed her head back from his hard thrusts, clutching he gains tighter from his pounding.

They started sweating from their scalp to their toes, the pleasure and the hotness of their secret affair was making it all the better. "Isn' . . .Is. ?It' .Hotter" slamming into her cunt with such force and passion between each word. Her eyes were fogged up, body turning weaker and weaker from the overwhelming pleasure. " . . . .Last" she struggled to say between thrusts.

His cock is started throbbing from her tight and lubed up vagina, and her breasts were bouncing up and down against his broad pecs, goosebumps forming all over his body, and blood pours from his back thanks to her nails. The yor moans filled the small confessional. She could feel her nerves about to explode as he thrust as fast and hard as he can. "Ready to beg for mercy yet Pasty?" he cockily hissed. She could barely breathe "Oh gosh Duncan, I am about to burst" clenching everything about her before he set her in the floor, making an abandoned feeling as she was about to release, now left with an annoyingly teasing feeling.

She was completely hazed out, and when she finally got some control, she got on her knees to see him holding his long penis in his hand, stroking it. He pointed it to her. She knew what he wanted from his groans and the amount of force he is using to jerk off. He bit his lip in need, aching for a blow, and she led his piece to her mouth, licking and grazing his tip with her teeth.

He jolted from her grazing, tensing all over his body, rolling his eyes "Oh damn Gwen. UNGH" he growled. She wrapped his entire head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it softly, which was enough to tighten his testicles, which she rubbed her hand on. It has been such a long time since she has fun with a cock, and she is eating up every single minute of it.

She started to go down on him, taking more and more of him in her mouth, making him antsy "Yes Pasty. You are doing such a great job babe" he assured her, pushing more of him in her mouth, causing her to gag around him, making him grit his teeth. She said with him in her mouth "I don't need your help stud" smacking his hands away from her face, taking all of his long, thick 7ish inches in her mouth.

Her control and feistiness turned him in like no other "Oh yeah. That is so hot" he hissed to her going up and down on him extremely quickly, with one hand playing with his testicles, and the other sliding up to play with his new nipple ring. She tightened her mouth around him as she deep throated him, liking this a bit more than she should be. Her pulling if his nipple, sucking of his testicles as she switched it up by stroking his manhood, making his semen want to spurt out. He wanted to release so badly, but wanted them to climax together, so he popped out of her mouth, giving her a few smacks on her face with his piece.

She wiggled her ass in need and horniness and got up to push him roughly on the toilet "You are excited" he arrogantly stated. "Whatever Duncan. If you were here for a month with no pleasure and these annoying people, you would be a bit crazy, wouldn't you" she replied, siting on top of him on the toilet, facing him. She did not wait to insert his love gun in her, and started movig in a steady pace, pulling him in for a kiss. They inserted in a tongue wrestle as she rode him with no mercy and all pleasure.

He grunted by her riding skills and their make out session, which involved a lot of nibbling and biting. He soon moved to her neck, and attacked it with his affection. She cried as he savoured her with know delicious kisses and bites, making her nipples harder and her ride him with more enthusiasm. She caressed his big biceps to hold on to something as they has their way with one another.

"Oh Duncan how I have missed you. I have wanted to bone you since I first saw you a few years ago. UGH" as her G-spot was hit. He started to thrust with her, causing an equal amount of effort and pleasure. The groans, moans and the musk of their lovemaking was increasing by the second. "Get up. I need to have more access" he hissed, pulling her to the counter, bending her. She shook her ass and sighed in anticipation "Courtney has been bragging about your banging skills, yes".

He smacked his long dick on her ass "Well, this is my favourite position babe. Buckle up" and thrust into her with the hardest thrust yet, causing her to grab the sink for balance. "UGH, GIVE IT TO ME" she yelled, and he pounded into her with such vigor and roughness, grabbing her neck as he fucked her raw. His cock was throbbing so much, and he needed to bust, but wants her to cum at the same time. She was the perfect fuck and the perfect woman.

She tightened her vagina on him, making a better fit. She tossed her head back "Ooh you are such a good lay Duncan. Smack me", causing him to moan sexily as he smack her ass, making her squeal. His testicles tightened again, and both of their nerves and fluids were building up. "Oh babe, I know I can't hold it back any more" he admitted as he repeatedly smacked her, turning her ass cheek into a red color, causing her to beg "Please don't hold f back Duncan. PLEASE. I have loved you for far too long". He wachittering her G-spot with every single hard thrust, clenching and shivering at the sex "I...I'm gonna cum, IM GONNA CUM". "OH YES ME TOO, ME TOO" they both screamed out as their fluids came out, with his semen shooting in her vagina, and her juice flowing on his shaft, both falling on the floor.

They were covered in sweat, breathing heavil trying to catch their breath, and holding one another. The guilt slowly came back to the goth, causing her to frown, which he caught notice of. He caressed her cheek as he asked "Why the sad face? Especially after our love making". "W..what are we going to do about Courtney?". They slowly got their clothes and put them back on as he assured her "Don't worry about it Gwen. I'll handle it. Have a nice dream and see you in the morning" pulling her in for a kiss before they both left the confessional to find everyone already asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, there it is. I really hope the next chapter won't take this Klimt to complete, but it is done. Vote for which CANON couple you want me to write next. You can follow and favourite too if you want. If any of the comments are rude and disrespectful, I will delete the comment and if you are a user, I will block you. Got some of those troll reviews after my last chapter. Love you supporters. Have a good day.**


	7. Gwent have fun from a song and drawing

**Author's Note**

**I want to thank the supporters again for commenting and reading the story. I would like to address criticism that I got from a guest account named North, saying that this story has no plot... Okay, since I know there must be more than a few of you out there who have the same issues. This "story" is really a bunch of one-shots inserted into this. They are separate. I have read this type of story here on this club, and I know there are some still around, so that is the formula I am working with. Each chapter is a one-shot, you can say. So don't consider this entire thing one story, but several one-shots, kind of like package films with several shorts in it. Though I did explain this "story" was a bunch of one shots in the first chapter.**

* * *

Today was a day off for the campers, and everyone was free to do what they wanted. The aspiring musician was working on his tan on one of the lounge chairs as he was writing one of his songs. Trent wrote many things, a lot of them havin to do with relationships, love, and dancing, but the song he was writing was a bit more... sensual. He sung to himself "I love the way your legs twitch in need of my touch, realizing how bad that sounded to him, groaned and crossed out that lyric in frustration. He not his lips as he thought of another lyric "Oh, I know. It looks so great when it is glistening with all of your sweet juice" causing him to grunt in frustration from behind.

What he did not know was that Gwen was watching his every move from her chair, which is a good 12-15 feet away. She was listening to everything he said as she was drawing his nice body, paying extra attention to his defined muscles in his arms, chest, legs, and the subtle formation of abs forming on him. She has been having fantasies and day dreams about him. Him kissing her softly, to him planting her with hickeys, caressing her sopping womanhood. Even the thought of that sent chills all over her body "Oh fuck, he has me going crazy" she muttered before she started caressing her legs.

Whatever he tried to think of, was not working, so he crumpled his piece of paper "I'll just stick to sappy love songs" he lowly grunted before he headed for the cabin. On his way back, he saw Gwen in her hot bathing suit caressing her leg, as she let out a soft moan. Her eyes were closed, so when she opened them, she jolted in shock as the person she was caressing herself over was right in front of her. "Hey Gwen, so what are you doing" he asked. "N..Nothing" she replied too quickly, as she grabbed her sketchbook. He watched her bite her lips micheviously, which turned him on, and he knew she was up to no good.

He tried to reach for it, which she saw coming, and swayed it away from it. "Show me what you got" he sexily hissed, which made her nerves jolt, but she still ran up from the seat and into the woods. He ran after her and yelled lightly "Oh _come on Gwen_. You can't hide _forever_". She continued running, NOT wanting him to see what she was drawing, and fell over a branch. Because he was right in her tail, he did not have the time to reflex, he fell right on top of her.

Their chests and waists were pressed on one another, causing both of them to get horny and nervous, which showed in their red cheeks. "Uhh.. Sorry. Well, this...I'll get up" he stumbled nervously, and was pressing off of her, afraid that she would feel his hard on. She felt his thick member on her crotch which was begging to be freed, and his hot breath hitting her face was only turning her on, and wrapped around him, which made him fall back on her. "Don't be sorry Trent. I like this position" he hissed as she rubbed his toned arms over his shirt. She trailed to his back with her hands, causing him to shudder at her caress.

"I heard that song you were trying to write, and it was very...provocative" She emphasized the last word as she wrapped her right let around him in a seductive position, which made his hornomes shoot up faster than it already was, and causing him to blush nervously "Y...you heard that" he asked weakly as she strained her hands up to his thick hair. "I did Trent. You tease me without even knowing it. Those lyrics were so...intoxicating" she hissed in his ear as she caressed his hair.

He moaned from her touches and the seductive time of her sexy voice "I...I wanted to t...ry something new. I didn't w...want you to hear it" he admitted, not wanting to see the reaction of the song being about her. Her cheeks turned red at the thought if it being about her "Oh, so it _was _about me" and bit her lip as she moved her legs up and down his lower back. "Well, it wasn't only about that. Just about how you make me feel and what I want to do to please you. Gwen, you are the most _amazing _girl that I have ever met. You are cool, hot, down to earth, and I _need _to be with you" he declared his feelings.

She was panting heavily at this point, getting wetter from the heat of their bodies being pressed together, him telling his feelings with his sexy smooth voice, looking so sexy with his clean-cut look. He watched her pant in need and nervousness, her breasts pushing up even more to his chest when she breathes, her looking so vulnerable but so cute, which he found sexy. He leaned to her ear and nibbled it, causing her to groan before telling her "I will show you the real thing so your drawing of me will look even more better". They both turned to the art book which showed a detailed pic of Trent naked.

She tried to stretch to get it, being too embarrassed, but he grabbed both of her hands and wrapped it around his neck "Don't be ashamed. Don't" he hissed as he leaned in to kiss her, closing his eyes as their lips connected softly. She soon closed her eyes As their soft lips collided. The kiss was soft, but passionate as they ran through one another's hair, tongues colliding in a soft but pleasuring csending which only left increasing tingles of pleasure. He then kissed all over her face to her cheeks and then trace a mark on her neck "Uh Trent, that feels so good" she seethed in pleasure from his delicious sucking.

Her skin was so soft and she tasted and smelt like mint "You taste like mint. I _love _mint" he told her as he started trailing kisses, nips, and sucks down her body, purposefully ignoring her hard pointy nipples which were begging to be freed from her swimsuit, and bit the hem of her swim bottoms down with a sexy grin. "Oh Trent, you are so beautiful" she complimented as she eased her legs so he can take it off in the hottest way.

He was revealed to her soaking, quinting vagina, which was the prettiest, hottest sight he ever saw, which only teased his hard shaft more. She was groaning from the breeze blowing on her most private part and to see his hot reaction of her vagina, that she was too impatient to wait much more. "P...please Trent. Take care of me. I need your hot tongue over there. Please" she begged in need. He was loving seeing her so vulnerable and not so guarded like she usually is. The aroma of her womanhood was trailing his nose, so he plunges down south with kisses.

She gasped at the sensational feeling of his lips kissing her vagina, which caused her to buck her hips forward "Ugh...Trent...feels...Yes" she struggled to say between words. She was overfilled with pleasure, and started tweaking her nipples. In between kisses, he muttered "You...Taste...So...Good" before he finally licked her outer walls, which tickled his tongue a bit, and caressed her upper thighs. Her gasps and grunts were music to his ears and made him harder, knowing how much he is pleasing her.

Her body felt weaker from her tweaking her nipples, and him licking and rubbing on her, making her thighs and pussy Slightly numb from the pleasure. She started leaking her juices slowly from her vagina, trailing on his tongue and lips. He smiled deviously as he inserted 2 fingers, causing her to clench tightly around his fingers.

"Wow, you are so tight" he said as he slowly penetrated her vagina. The feeling of her tightening around his fingers and her pussy pulsing on his fingers was such an arousing image, making his entire body race with pleasure, sending his already hard member to grow. She shuddered as he fingered her with his smooth but manly fingers. "Unm. Yes baby. UHHHH" she screamed out as he flicked her g-spot repeatedly. "That feels good, doesn't it Gwen." he sincerely stated. "I want to make you feel good." he muttered, as he watched her fluids leak slowly from her vagina, and her legs twitch.

He hit the spot over and over again with force, making her body tremble uncontrollably "UGH...TRENT...AHH" she screamed as she barely made worlds from the uncontrollable pleasure "MORE, MORE" she demanded as she moved with his fingers. He froze for a moment as to what to do next before glistening at her lonely clitoris, so he lunged his tongue and teeth on it.

The rubbing, penetrating, biting, and sucking on her womanhood (all happening at once) was she coming too much. She was covered in sweat, pleasure hitting every single part of her body, and numbness was taking over as she was reaching heavily. She muttered sexual noises, too fogged up in haze to make words, tightening around him extremely hard. He was working up a sweat from all the fingering, and felt her extremely tight grip around him "Cum for me Gwen. For us." he hissed, and after he hit her G-Spot with one hard thrust, she squirted all over his face as she screamed.

Squirt after squirt hit him straight on his face, some trailing down his neck and to his chest. They panted as they recovered from her orgasm. He shifted over to her and she turned to hold his face "Oh Trent, that was excellent" she sighed in fatigue already before she asked seductivey "I bet you have some ideas for that song of yours don't you". "I got a few, but imma need some more" he hissed as he flipped her over to her side. She moaned at the the thought of what he was going to do, and was so shocked when he pulled off his pants, and thrusted in her in a heartbeat.

She moaned with a loud groan as he filled his long shaft in her tight whole "Ooh that feels nice. It would have been nice if you let me see it first" she complained with a sexy tone. He lifted his leg as he held onto her to thrust back slowly into her. She turned her face to him and hold his cheek to pull in a kiss. They immediately engaged in a French kiss. She moaned in his mouth as his thrusts split her vagina walls repeatedly in a steady pace.

He lifted his leg above her waist to get more leverage as he pounded into her. She was squeezing his shaft, making it even more pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her breasts, fondling them. He was enjoying the leverage and the depth of her vagina and her walls, grunting and putting up a bit of a sweat. She but on his lips harder as he thrusts faster.

"Gosh Trent, you are so good" she whispered, breaking the kiss to groan loudly as his thrusts increased. She never felt so whole and filled by a man, and his thrusts were only getting faster, causing goosebumps all over her "Ugh" she hissed every few seconds. He grunted from the wind hitting him, and his balls slapping her ass with each quick thrust. He started biting and sucking on her ear lustfully, making her toutes around him more from the sensation of it "Oh yes" he hissed as he was licking her ear.

Something about him licking her made her nipples extremely hard, begging to be played with more, which he felt from him holding her breasts. Her tightening around him and her fluid leaking out a bit was definitely sending signals to his testicles, tightening from the stimulation. He hissed and groaned from the pounding he is performing, growing more tired, knowing he would blow soon if he did not change things up.

He came out of her and sat down on the floor, with his legs bent upwards, and resting on his arms. He leaned his head back as his long cock lit up like a flash light. She turned to face his cock, and her eyes lot up seeing his thick cock twitch. She studied his form for a few minutes, from his chiseled face, built toroso which was glistening in sweat, and the sunlight hitting him like he is a god. She was stunned at his appearance and the lighting "Oh my gosh, you are so beautiful" she softly stated. "I saw the picture, and you had everything right but the penis. Well, you can study it of you want" he hissed, loving the idea of her exploring and looking at his most intimate part.

_"I'll investigate it with mouth and hands, definitely" _she thought to herself before she grabbed the hem of his penis, making him grunt from the pleasure of her soft hands. She rubbed her hands up and down his pulsating member, loving the feeling of the hard, hung thing in her hand, so she out more enthusiasm in her pumping. He rolled his eyes from the great feeling she was giving him, making his lower half tingle "Oh Gwen" he called out lightly.

She wrapped her mouth around his shiny head as she pumped his base, making him shatter under her ministrations. He tensed up from the sudden feeling of her teeth in his head, to which she reacted with a devilish grin and gaze at him "G...G..Gwen. That's it" he guided as she started taking more and more of him down her mouth.

She was trying to not gag on him, but he was filling up so much of her mouth that she could not help it. He heard her gag, and he patted her, signalling her to not push herself. She moved her hands to his big balls, and fondled them as she deep throated him with no mercy "AWW SHIT. YES BABY YES" he yelled out, not caring if he was heard. She was determined to take all of his man meat, and when her nose hit his pubic hair, signalling that she took _all _of him, and held it down there for a few seconds, causing him to his as he sweat from the build up she was giving him.

She popped off of his shaft so quickly so she can place both of her legs beside his waist, moving up so she could wrap her arms around his neck, and rubbed her lips (southern ones) right on the tip of his base. "Let me take control first okay. I just want you to think of the pleasure" she demanded, thrusting into his cock whole. As she steadily moved up and down on him, she whispered in his ear "I bet you'll be able to write that sex song with no ease after I fuck you good, right", talking dirty to him. "I want to see you squirm Trent. Squirm as I take care of your needs" continuing to his as she started riding him faster and faster.

He leant back, and he can feel her pulsing pleasure as she dug a bit of her nails in his back, trying not to lose it as she took control. Her biting his ear was really hot, and he never knew she was this dirty. He _needed_ more power and _needed _more access to her, so he started thrusting with her, making her grasp onto him even more. "Come on, you gotta do some work with me too" he said. Their hips met again and again as his upper thrusts met her lower thrusts, colliding all of their depths. Neither could have ever dreamed anything like making love with the person they bonded with in many ways; they did dream it, but vivid dreams never live up to the reality.

They started moaning louder and louder than they ever had before, with him grasping into her harder as his cock twitched, and her leaning on the crevice of his neck. He started hitting the spot, which he quickly noticed "That's the spot ain't it" Trent seductively mentioned with the hottest grin she ever saw. She bit her lips as she thruster down with him "YES, YES TRENT...RIGHT THERE" she yelled as he started ramming into her.

His thrusts became too powerful and fast do her to keep up, and she let him take control. She did her nails into him harder and harder, and started biting his neck, trying to not blow out her concentration, just letting the pleasure fill her. He breathed heavily as he worked into her with hard thrusts, losing all of his control to animalistic lust. Their loud breathing, clutching with hands, and bodies rubbing were getting them on, the heat coming off of their bodies were becoming a bit too much.

They were both shattering uncontrollably, and both could feel the pleasure for release building up. LeShawna was reading one of her many notes that she got from Her secret admirer, and was not looking where she was going. She finished reading the card and as soon as she looked up, she screamed seeing her best friend get it in with her man "Ooh, girl. Y'all ballsy doing da NASTY out here in the open" she shockingly stated, a bit intrigued as well as disturbed at the thought.

The couple were too far from stopping, and were extremely close to releasing, but they did notice LeShawna's attention. They came extremely quickly from not only because of the shock of being caught, but also because they were about to release when she came. The large and in charge girl was squealing as the couple were catching their breaths. "Le...LeShawna..." she blurted out, not knowing what to say next.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, sorry this took longer than**** usual. I had a bit of trouble wrong this episode. Again, comment in which couple you want me to do (Thank THE LOD I got all the Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen couples out of the way). A follow and a favourite can never hurt either.**


	8. Tylsey make love after Team Victory wins

**Author's Note**

**I had to LITERALLY go on an online shuffler to decide the next couple, which is Tyler and Lindsay clearly from the title. I think I should be more clear on my preference for canon couples. All of the chapters will be taken place during the show is filming, so if there are recommendations like... Staci and Lightning... I think the problem speaks for itself. It is almost impossible for me to write a scenario where people who don't interact that way interact. BUT voting shippings that are implied or upfront attraction on one side like Bridgette and Alejandro, Duncan and Heather, even Cody and Gwen are applicable.**

* * *

Team Victory had won their first challenge; they ACTUALLY won a challenge. Lindsay never thought that would happen, especially when 2/3 of their team has been the first 5 eliminated from the competition. DJ is nice and all, but she _really _wanted to celebrate her first victory with Tyler. "Would it be okay with you if I..." she started to ask before DJ finished her sentence "Ask Tyler to come join here with us? Sure". Excited and thrilled, she ran to kiss the softie on the cheek and ran, calling her boyfriend's name. Her body was extremely sensitive, so she automatically got goosebumps as she ran through the hallways, with her breasts bobbing up and down, and her thighs rubbing in anticipation.

She went in the eating area, and saw Tyler talking up with Owen and Noah. Something about him; okay, practically _everything _about him was attractive, and she wanted to have him. He was watching Noah and Owen get into it about something, until he heard heels, and he knew it was Lindsay. He looked at her from her legs up to watch her seductively strut to him, and glued to her breasts that were barely restraint in her shirt.

She massaged his shoulders with her soft hands, turning him on from her sensual touches, releasing a sign. The other members of Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot and Team Amazon from the other table were watching with intrigued, but confused looks. She then lowered her left hand to his chest as she whispered "Come up with me Tyler. We should have a party, _just the 2 of us_" before biting his ear. His hormones went straight to his cock, and got hard from her bite and touch "S...S...S...' he nervously stuttered, with Izzy rolling her eyes and blurted out "JUST GO AND FUCK HER ALREADY. Men are so clueless" before returning to her food.

He grabbed her hand, and they ran out of the eating area and she pushed him into a wall and started making out with him hungrily. He was shocked and turned him by her clingy and animalistic behaviour. She was grabbing and touching him, not getting enough of him. She was biting his soft lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, knocking off his headband. He traced his large hands down her back, and squeezed her plump ass, causing her to moan "Ooh Tyler".

She leaned into him more, embracing intk his touch, and somewhat soothing her rating hormones. She wrapped her right leg around his waist, which helped him press his hard manhood. She started rubbing on his clothed bulge, which was making his entire bottom half tingle "Lindsay. We need to handle this soon. If you keep doing that, I'm gonna blow" he groaned as she sucked on his neck "Ooh, we can't have that yet. Carry me to First Class" she commanded, still sucking in his neck.

He _really _wanted to take care of and to have her, do he roughly picked her up and wrapped her around him. She was liking this slightly aggressive behaviour from her normally sweet and nervous Tyler, and she was already leaking. After giving him a nice hickey, she grabbed his face and engaged in a hot make out session as he carried her to the First Class. They entered into the room, clawing all over one another.

DJ was drinking water and when he saw the jock/cheerleader couple ready to ripp one another's clothes and fuck one another right then and there, so he left the room with no one noticing or caring.

He ran them up to a wall, ready and all in the mindset. In between kisses and bites, he ripped off his sweatshirt, revealing his toned biceps, and his undershirt hugging his body extremely nicely. After gazing at him, she complimented "Wow, your body is even hotter than I thought" as her nipples poked through in extreme need, which he noticed. "Those babes are looking real nice and needy" he hissed as he took off her top to reveal her _huge _breasts, with her nipples begging to be touched, and goosebumps forming all over her mounds. She wiggled them to tease him, making them both hornier. "Holy fuck, I need to have fun with these boobies"

He grabbed her right breast and put his mouth on the nipple as he fondled the left one. Her breasts were extremely sensitive due to the largeness of them, so his firm fondling on them as he licks and sucked her nipples like a baby was getting her off. She made squeaks and moans from te prosecute her mounds were getting "Ugh Tyler, that feels soo good. They need more" she instructed. He soon switched nipples and did not waste any time with sucking her mounds hard. "These babes are so good. I can eat them all day long" he said as he started to suck and bite the actual meat of her breasts.

She was getting extremely wet from him playing with her nipples, and she wanted to please him for everything he has done for her; physically and emotionally. "Take off your pants" she commanded as she got out of his trip and dropped on her knees in an instant. She grabbed his huge bulge through his pants; loving the grip. He was taking off his pants and underwear, but he was taking too long, so she shoved his hands aside and pulled them down and off fast, with his large penis falling right in front of her breasts.

She was stunned by her boyfriend's dick. It was so long, veiny, and he loved the at it bent upwards, with his shaft glistening with some lingering pre-cum on his tip. He bent down his dick between her ample clevage, and inserted it between her breasts, which were held together tightly. He shoved it the entire way and held it do she can flick her tongue at his tip. He groaned from the feeling of her mouth and breasts around him "Umgh Lindsay, that feels so good" he hissed as he continued pumping through her breasts and mouth.

She loved tasting his pre-cum on his tip every time it went through her mouth, and his long cock was making her breasts feel soo good, especially when he started pumping faster "You look so hot Lindsay" he complimented. He was building a tweets from all the pumping and she was tingling from the pleasure that he was giving to her breasts, but she needed more than the head, so she forced her entire mouth on his long shaft and gagged on it for a few seconds, making him shudder "Oh shit".

She took him out of her mouth and stood up, grabbing (more like dragging) his hand and pushed him on the first class chair "Ooh, it looks so full of energy" she moaned as she licked her lips from his eager cock sprung up, causing her walls to twitch "Take off that undershirt. I want to see _all of you_" which he quickly obliged, revealing his impressive torso and erect nipples. She settled herself over his manhood quickly and started caressing his upper body as she went down on him. This felt much better for both of them.

She was licking his base as she was giving him head, making his dick twitch from the amazing feeling of her mouth on him. She was playing with his nipples along with this, causing him to shiver to her touches "Oh yes baby. You are so good. Don't stop" he moaned out. She wrapped around him even tighter as she started to caress his arms, causing him to grunt from the mind-shattering pleasure "Aww fuck Lindsay. If you keep sucking like that, I am gonna blow" he muttered, and she moaned liking the idea of that. She trailed down his body to grab his testicles with her left hand as she loosened up on his cock to grab some of the base.

His entire body started to go tense when she worked all of her ministrations in a fast pace, all on his genitalia. "You like that" she said (which came off as a muffle and a slipping sound) while sucking and pleasing him. He rolled his eyes in uncontrollable pleasure and leaned back as he breathed heavily. He was barely able to get out more than a few breaths "I...Im gonna blow. UGH" he screamed out the last part as he squirted his semen in her mouth, and she swallowed some, but couldn't swallow it all. Even when he came out of her mouth, he squirted a bunch of load on her face.

She was breathing heavily as her mouth was quenching from the blow job "That... that was so hot" she muttered as she wiped the cum off her face to suck on it. Her vagina was extremely wet and needy. He picked her up and put her on the same chair he was on, with her legs set on his shoulders. He started kissing up her inner thighs "I've been wanting to do this for years" he groaned as he continued to tease her As her legs clenched and toes curled.

"Ooh, that feels so good, but please make my pussy feel good she whimpered from the light teasing. He trailed a log lick up her thighs until he met her center, and immediately inserted his tongue in her. She clenched her entire body from the slimy and sensational feeling of his long tongue in between her walls. She bit her bottom lip as he inserted in and out of her in a slow pace. "You taste so good. You are so tight" he mumbled in her cunt.

She started to move her vagina on his tongue in utter instinct, muffling from the tingle he was giving her lower body "Oh yes Tyler. Yes,YES" she moaned, grabbing his face in roughness; pressing him in her more. He was trailing every crevice of her inner walls, suprised at how femininely muscular her womanhood was, and inserted 2 fingers as he continued to eat her out. She gasped and held his face tighter as her cunt was stretched out. She rolled her eyes backwards "OOH MY GOSH, FUCK" she screamed out.

He shifted his tongue and fingers all in her vagina, not getting enough of the lube. As her breathing increased, she clenched around his tongue, which he enjoyed as t made everything more fun. He knew she needed more, but slipped his tongue out and he continued to finger-fuck her. Her blue eyes were glistening and her sweat was starting to drip over her. Her tightness was turning him on, making his cock grow again, wanting to feel the tightness her cunt was giving to his fingers on his shaft. "You like that, don't you" he seductively asked, causing her to nod her head in enthusiasm, a trail of saliva dripping out of her mouth "YES".

He shifted his body over a bit so he can have great access to her numbing clitoris needing his touch. He did not waste time before he ravaged her clit with his licks and sucks, taking a bite which jolted her veins. They mumbled their moans, gasps, and groans from the fellatio session. He found her G-section, and knew he did from her screaming out "THAT'S THE SPOT. DON'T STOP LICKING MY TWO SPOTS", lucking her hips to his thick, rough hands, which were banging her spot vigorously.

Her climax was building up at an extremely fast pace, clutching whatever she has to not lose complete control, the amount of sweat she was producing and the hazed look she was giving. She clenched around his fingers in the crazy, uncontrollable, shattering way, gasping as she was about to release "I'M ABOUT TO..." she yelled, with him intervening "Cum, yes Lindsay. Cum for us, all over me" he begged, and soon got his wish as she gushed all over his lips, licking her reminisce on his face, and the remains on her vagina.

After he licked her clean, she got her weak self up, and he immediately ripped her tight wkirt and underwear and he holsted her up around his waist in an instant, causing her to gasp in excitement "Ooh Tyler. You're excited" she pointed out softly, with him grinning in her ear, holding her ass nice "You have no idea how long I wanted to take you" as his cock pressed on her left thigh "I've wanted to ride you since I saw you for the first time. Please, just put it in" she begged.

They had to reposition his cock at her outer walls, and they groaned as he filled her tight womanhood. She was so tight around him, and he just liked the feeling her lubed vagina wrapped around him, knowing he _caused _her sexual behaviour. Her mouth was open wife as he filled her vagina. He felt so good in her and was the perfect fit. She leaned to his ear, and hotly whispered "Do your work on me Tyler. I bet I will never forget your name after this". "I KNOW you won't" he responded as he slammed into her with a hard thrust.

Her entire body shattered from that quick thrust, and Ashe wrapped er arms and legs around him tighter "Oh Tyler, so hot. Do it again" she asked as she moaned. He repeated his hard, long thrusts; lifting her up to slam her tight cunt on his hot meat stick. He held her tighter and leaned in the crevice of her neck, planting kisses on her to control from not going crazy from his pleasure and cum, cause she was teasing without even trying. She swallowed his penis like her vagina was starved and enjoy trying to hold in a last meal, flinching around him "Ohh Lindsay, you are so tight. Yeah".

She was loving being slammed in and taken care of like this, and loved his gleaming, lustful eyes, flushed face, and the amount of sweat was leaking onto his godly skin and muscles "Oh you are so sexy Tyler. Please take me harder. YES" she screamed out the last part as his hard thrusts became faster and more rampant. She clung to his muscular back, as he moved one arm to her back. He stopped lifting her up and down his shaft as he just thrusted into her tight box, grasping her closer to his body for dear life "UHHHHHUHHHH YES LINDSAY. YOU WRAP AROUND ME SO NICELY" he screamed out in pleasure.

She dug her nails into his back, wrapped her legs around him tighter; and bit on his neck, hungry for him "YES YES YES TYLER TYLER YES. UGH" she yelled, hair bouncing like the tangled mess it was, and sweat covering her body as she was being out to work and becoming weak from the pleasure. "Baby, baby, baby. Sit down on the chair. I want to give you a little _dance_" she told him.

He eased her on her feet, and sat down, with his cock bobbing up and down. She was checking his big ass, loving how it flexed "You have a nice ass" she hissed, biting her lips. He was sitting down on a chair "Thanks". She started to sway her hips in his plain in view, taunting him. "Oh yeah Lindsay. Give me a sexy dance" he hissed as he started stroking his cock. She was swaying her ass as she lowered herself to the floor, breaking into a splits. She started shaking her ass as she is doing the splits "You like it?" she asked seductivey. He was blushing red and started tingling all over her his body "So hot Lindsay, but I want you to come here" he groaned. She turned to him and got up, placing her feet beside his hips on the chair, facing him. She was caressing his upper body "I really wanted to give you more of a dance babe." she sobbed.

"I really want you around me, and I know you want the same. After we cum" he told her. maher cunt was right above his manhood and quickly sat on him, taking him whole. She started grinding his cock, lifting up and down him his member "You like that Tyler?" she asked, knowing the answer. He started nodding and panting as he held the seat to not burst out of control. She tightened and loosening around him as she eased up and down him, making him clench his toes. This was a great position for her, as she liked riding a man, and he was hitting her spot, each and every single time thanks to his big shaft.

She started riding him faster and faster, loving the filling of him "Uh, baby. I love your dick, ugh" she moaned out. She leaned into him, planting a steamy kiss on him. He started fondling her huge breasts, causing her to buck on him weakly "You know I can't focus when you do that" she somewhat complained, somewhat moaned. "I know you can do it" he cheered on. She was trying to focus on riding hind but her breasts were extremely sensitive, and she did not have the focus and squatted on him. "I can't. You know what I want, and...just...please fuck me Tyler. I want you to go hard on me. Make love to me like this is the last time we will see do this. I can't be in control for too long" she rambled, as she got off him, panting.

He go off her too and grabbed her hand. He threw her against the wall, with her ass sticking out "Ooh Tyler, You are such a strong man" she complimented after he threw her. He placed his dick into her and filled her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He started pumping in and out her, making both of them groan and pant. Her moans were turning him on, and his moans were turning her on "Tylerrrrrrrrrr" she lingered in sheer pleasure. "Yeah, that's me babe. Who else has ever made you feel this good?" he asked genuinely and not cockily.

She was trying to think about if she was ever more happy pleased before this, but the delicious thrusts he was sending her way was interrupting the minimal thought she was doing, but his licking on her back and his pumping was making her feel so good, now knowing te answer to his question "NO ONE. NO ONE" she screamed out as he continued pleasuring her. He planted kisses on her upper back to her neck, wanting to treat her like the queen she is.

The pleasure they were feeling was becoming overwhelming, and their hearts were beating frantically as they finally became one and reunited (permanently this time). She clenched around him as he hit her G-spot time and one again, breathing frantically. "TYLER, I'M GONNA...". "ME TOO. WE'RE FO YOU WANT IT? PUSSY OR MOUTH" he yelled out, as his testicles tightened up, ready to shoot into her. After one more hit to her G-spot, she shattered completely as she screamed out her climax, leaking all over his long joy stick, squirting shot after shot, which caused him to shoot a few of his semen into her hot box.

"UUUNNNGGGHHH TYLER" she screamed as her body gave up on her and fell from his grip and onto the floor. He grabbed his cock and stroked it extremely fast, screaming out her name "LLIIIIINSSSSSAYYYYYYY YESSSSS" as he gushed his semen on her, with her mouth wide landing some of it in her mouth, with others landing on her cheek, eyelid, nose, and breasts. They caught their breaths and he laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her "That was awesome. I missed you so much Lindsay. I thought I lost you forever a few weeks ago when you called me Noah" he admitted. She looked down, ashamed "I feel really be about that, and flirting with Alejandro. Don't leave me again, please?" she begged. "No problem. We should do round 2 in 5 minutes" he said as he eyes her. She bit her lip as she blushed "Yeah, any day baby".

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever done, over 3500 words. Anyways, thank you ALL for supporting me. Again, recommend CANON couples (though I think there are only a few left) and relationships that are one sided and showed attraction for someone. You all are awesome, and us fanficcers are probably the most level headed TD Fans.**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, VENT, UPD8

**Long Author's Post**

**I REALLY need to vent. I really appreciate all of the positive feedback I am getting like the comments, follows, and favourites that this story (and even I) have gotten, and it is really great that over 5000 have read this, but I need to adress some things.**

**I think it is more than obvious that I am against fanon and fanon couples. In the beginning of this story, this was only supposed to be strictly Canon couples (I added Cody and Sierra since it is implied that they got together and he was shown to like it at the end). I think 2 chapters ago, I wrote that I would add couples (one sided ones) that were shown to be attracted to one another, like Cody and Gwen, Duncan and Heather, Anne Maria and Vito, those types that flirted with (one) another, and showed to have an attraction to one another.**

**I also wrote in the previous Author's Notes that the two characters had to have a meaningful interaction, since this is to take place during the show. I kind of feel that some people are ignoring my Author's Note completely, but this is a working relationship between me and all of you. **

**To make all of the crack pairing people happy, I WILL start a crack pairing version of this, but it probably won't take place during the show. I decided to do this because I keep up getting crack pairings despite my impreference, like TrentXCourtney (who shared 2 irrelevant interactions in Haute-Campture and Aftermath 1), and DawnXScott (where she found him ****_interesting _****from the beetle thing. She does not have a crush on him, and did not find him attractive, just impressed by the assumption (this happened to many others in the show, but they are need considered to have an attraction like Dawn had of Scott), and she knew he had a bad spirit). A commenter said that it was confirmed somewhere that she was attracted to him, but I found nothing, but if it is out there, someone tell me where to look. I will write this fanon-fest EVENTUALLY.**

**I will ask be taking a week- two week break (which really is nothing, but I upload fast) because I have school, and need to catch up on a bunch of things. I don't know who I will write next, but I just wanted to aware you all of certain things. Thanks and have a great week.**


	10. AleCourtney WooHoo after leaving Aussie

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry I took so long (though I did say I was taking a week-long break. I had IPod troubles for the entire week, then I had alike a bunch of assignments to do, and it was hard to juggle it all. I might as well start off with Alejandro and Courtney to get rid of some of the implied attractions. **

* * *

Courtney was extremely hurt, and angry, and depressed, and a range full of emotions. She is putting in all of her effort in getting rid of Gwen, since she can barely look at her. Everyone is looking at her like she is a monster of suthan it Alejandro. She never thought much about him, but he was extremely sympathetic to her these last few days about the situation, and since they were at Area 51 and now leaving Australia, she has taken a liking to him; nothing serious, but she needs a distraction; a hot distraction.

Alejandro was wandering through the halls, shocked at Heather's flirting with Duncan, who both made a deal to get rid of Courtney. He went into the lower class section (though his team won the challenge) to see Courtney by herself. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her to make her feel secure "I know got sucks to have to deal with the two people who betrayed you, and the competition is already a very stressful environment, but I want to let you know, that I am here" he hissed in her ear, letting his breath tickle her skin.

"This was too easy. This will distract both Courtney and Heather". She leaned her head on his well built chest, with his left arm wrapped around her firmly, making her feel secure and a bit horny "This feels nice" she weakly sighed, caressing his torso over his clothes. "Does it feel nice AleHunkdro" she hissed. "She is not a good seductress" he thought to himself, but the fact that her breasts were grazing his tight jeans was making him slowly hard.

"Yes. But what would feel better is your gracious lips against mine" he seductively hissed, caressing her face, pulling it closer to his. She looked at him with saddened, vulnerable and needy eyes, as his had little to no expression, until he saw Heather hovering outside the loser class enterance. He had a revengeful, cocky look sen her way before he planted a long, sexy kiss on Courtney.

She never experienced someone who could kiss as good as Al did, making her entire body shoot up with hormones, especially with his hands grazing down to grab her nice ass, letting out a moan. She inserted her tongue in his mouth, tasting and grazing it over his tongue and gums. This tickling feeling sent shivers all over his body and he started playing with her asscheeks. She snaked her to the out of his mouth to say "This shirt needs to be off" she commanded as she unbuttoned each and every single button of his shirt, trailing kisses, sucks and bites on his neck and pecs.

He was enjoying himself more than he thought he would, growing harder and harder. She moved herself so she was directly on his laps, their most intimate parts rubbing on one another. He let out a moan as Courtney sucked and bit his nipples and caressed him with her soft hands "That feels great Courtney" as she started grinding him.

He looked directly at Heather who was still lurking by the entrance to tease and taunt her, and he started lifting up Courtney's grey shirt, caressing her back. This was too much for the Queen Bee to handle and she stormed off angrily, forming a smile on the Latino's face. Courtney was completely oblivious to any of this and trailed back to his neck to bite and suck it. She thought he smelt so nice; the sweet scent of masculinity instead of the stinky masculinity that was on Duncan. He unbuttoned her dress shirt in need, and threw it to the side. He widened his eyes as he saw her extremely developed and plump breasts and wasted no time burying his face into her chest. It has been like...a month since he got laid (with LeShawna), and he was not going to waste this opportunity, especially to antagonize Heather and to use it in his favour.

She pressed him even deeper in her cleavage, getting wet from the sensation of his licking and sucking on her breasts, and he did not even get to her nipples. She grinder on him faster as he continued pleasing her "Oh Alejandro, that feels soo good. Play with them more" she demanded. He liked her demanding tone and thought it was not, so he ripped her bra off her and flung it to fondle her mounds. She was growing with sweat from the best of the plane and the pleasure, and squealed as he pinched her nipples "Ugh yes". She had not gotten this intimate with someone in months, and this brought back memories of her and Duncan's great sex.

She got sad and miserable again from the pleasurable but painful memories, and too his hands off her "What's the matter?" he asked, a bit miserably. She got up to take her pants off "I need something more intimate, more powerful" as she stripped herself of all her clothing. She was growing more and more confident from the lustful gaze he was giving her and the way he was licking his lips was getting her off. He never really noticed how beautiful Courtney was; not as hot as Heather, but close. "Come here" he hissed darkly, making her quint he vagina in excitement. She sat back on his lap, wrapping her legs and arms around him.

He rubbed her outer folds with his right index and middle fingers, feeling her moist fluids. She bucked her hips uncontrollably on his fingers "Oh Alejandro, this feels SOOO GOOD. Plunge me" she begged, which he did no problem. Her fingers wrapped around nicely as me moved in her womanhood. He did not go soft on her and finger fucked her with all of his might, causing her to let out a bunch of muffled groans, moans and whimpers.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" she screamed as he worked his fingers in her. She clutched around him and her eyes became extremely hazed and lazy, becoming numb and feeling like her body is jelly. He looked at her, seeing her being too tired pulled out of her "You're tired" he said as he lifted her only to lay her on all fours. He crept behind her and licked her lower lips. They were extremely tight to him, which took away some of the fun, but he'll get around it. She swayed her hips as he licked the outside of her vagina "Umph, this is what I needed. Today was so stressful, dealing with Heather and Gwen".

She continued complaining, which annoyed him, so he commanded "Just shut up and enjoy this. No wonder why you are so stressed" as he licked her numbing clitoris. He held her still, licking off her fluids and having fun with her extremely tight vagina. "Oh, you are so tight" he mumbled as he moved his tongue in and out of her. Her vagina wrapped pretty nicely around his tongue, and the smooth bumps on his tongue felt extremely nice on her vagina walls "Oohh" she moaned. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, performing his magic on her. She was a lot quieter than she was beforehand.

"Move the tongue faster Al" she hissed, causing him to flinch his left eye in annoyance "Gosh, no wonder why Duncan cheated on her. She is so damn annoying, but has a muy bien body" he thought to himself as he tongue fucked her faster. He caressed her asscheeks with his large hands, making her drool here vaginal fluids on his tastebuds. He spanked her ass, making her flinch and scream in pleasure "Oh AleHunkdro, that was so good. Do it again" and he repeatedly slapped her ass, causing her to quint her to the around him more than a few times.

He repositioned himself so he had greater access to her clitoris and flicked his to the across it vigorously. She held onto the broken crevice of the floor to keep her balance and to not overwhelm herself with pleasure. She was sweating the entire time and then he inserted 3 fingers in her, making her gasp. He grinned as he slammed her vagina with his fingers and continued licking and sucking on her button. He was getting hard and needed her to suck him soon, but he wanted to finish the job, so he increased his speed.

Courtney was panting heavily and quickly from being eaten out, her joints bucking and sweat dripping off her body. She felt his fingers hit her G-spot and she yelled "Oh, THAT'S THE SPOT. RIGHT THERE" as he furiously rubbed her spot. She felt her release building up quicker than she can deal with and muffled a loud groan before she came and let out all of her juices flowing down his fingers, onto his hands and arms. "UNGH" she groaned, trying to catch her breath. He got up so he could take off his pants and underwear, revealing his hard, long shaft. It bobbed up and down as he sat on the bench, making her lick her lips.

He pointed at her to tell her to come back to him "Come here" he asked, and she went to him, going on her knees. She grabbed his penis to study it for a bit, looking at it and playing with the girth of it. Her soft hands were nice, but he does _not_ like soft intimacy. "Please stroke it faster" and she obliged, making him groan and lean his head back in pleasure. "You like that, don't you? I know your sexy specimen would" she tainted and she soon wrapped her lips around the tip of his penis. He not his lips as she licked all around his tip, sending shivers all over him and making his toes curl up.

"Ooh, that feels great mamacita. Don't stop" he moaned darkly and started to moan and hiss louder. This caused the attention of the girl he actually had affection for, and she came back, watching him moan and clutch Courtney's head for more force. He knew she was watching, and he wanted her to pay for flirting with Duncan (know no one knew he felt this way). Courtney was too busy going down on his marvellous shaft, sliding it deeper in her mouth and moaning for it to notice him looking at one of her teammates, imaging that she was the one going down on him. He moaned louder and bucked into Courtney's mouths bit faster, knowing it will annoy Heather.

The CIT was loving the feeling of his cock gagging her, and she pumped him faster. Saliva started to slip out the creases of he enough by the speed and force of the blowjob. She stopped with all of him down her throat, making him gasp for air. He was sweating from the vigorous sexual pleasure, and the blow job was making him to crazy. Also knowing that the Queen Bee was watching him fuck around with another out of her attraction for him and to bitch at him for something only heightened him even more. "Public sex is more exciting" he thought to himself. "Atta girl." he hissed as he patted her head.

She got off his dick for her to look at his frazzled and flushed face, knowing she did a good job. She saw the sweat glistening down his washboard 6-pec, making him glisten like a god, and licked each and every crevice of his abs. She trailed down to his stomach, and found her tongue on his testicles. She lavished then with her saliva, making them tighten and leaving tingles on his genitalia. He was relaxing, winking at the hiding Asian (who was getting off of the image of Al being sexual), aggravating her even more.

He got Courtney off of him and they stood up only for him to wrap Courtney around his torso and plunged his manhood into her without a warning. She groaned in the fullness of him in her soaking cunt. He thrusted in her with a reasonablparastatals and hard speed. She tightened her cunt around him, lubing him up, and her nipples growing extremely hard "Oh yes Alejandro, This is GREAT. Ooh" she whimpered.

He felt Heather's eyes on him, which only got him harder and form goosebumps, but Courtney was doing a well enough job, keeping his attention. He looked into the Latina prep's glazed eyes, huskily taunting "I'm making you feel like a woman, aren't I? You deserve to be treated like a treasure that you are" saying that to get her off, not really believing it himself. "You like how my long shaft goes in and out of your tight vagina mamacita, groaning frantically from their sex.

The queen itch could not handle watching the sexy Latins going at it, with his long juicy shaft thrusting in and out another's vagina. She gave him the most disgusted glare before she ran out. He did not get a chance to react to his lover storming out before Courtney capturing his lips with hers. They engaged in a make out session as e held her hips firmer as he thrust into her as fast and rough as he can, causing her to breathe frantically and beg "Oh Alejandro, this is TOO GOOD. UHH, I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE SPEED." and he stopped to settle her down.

They laid down on the floor, and he spooned himself behind her. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it on her outer walls that are tightly together. She shuddered from the sensual teasing, swaying back to put his cock in her "Oh Alejandro, please put it in me" she whimpered with strain in her voice. He filled her with his manhood and slowly moved in and out of her. Their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another was really arousing them (more so Courtney).

She leaned her head back into the crevice of his neck, breathing softly from the pleasure he was giving. She rolled her eyes back and grunted when he picked up a faster speed "You like that, don't you?". "Ugh YES AL" she moaned, causing him to angrily slap her ass from calling out the nickname he hated so much, which only turned her on more. "OHHHH AL, that was SO hot. Give me more" she growled out animalistic-ally, which he spanked her ass harder than the first time.

He wrapped his arm around her possessively and continued to slap her ass as his hard thrusts made her nerves and hormones shatter. She kept moaning out "Yes" and "Al", only fuming up his anger, which he took out on her vagina "Is this enough for you" he growled darkly in her ear as he lifted up his leg to get better access and speed. She found his behaviour so sexy, and especially since he was doing it to make her feel better. She pinched and tweaked her breasts in order to satisfy more of her aching needs and to keep herself for losing control.

He was growling ferociously, jacking in her extremely tight vagina, annoyed by her constantly calling him Al, and frustrated from the reminder of his brother and that he is not screwing a specific someone else (though Courtney was the best lay he had since joining the show). She opened her mouth wide, barely able to make sounds at this point. She flinched her womanhood around him as he split her vagina walls with his huge cock. She was becoming numb from all the pleasure, and there was NO thought of Duncan and Gwen in her head.

Tired of putting work on a girl he could care less about, he pulled out when she was about to peak, and laid down on his back. "Come and ride the muy Alejandro, mamacita" he hissed sexily. Wanting that stick of his in her as quick as she can, she went in the reverse cowgirl position and squatted down his shaft. "Oohh, it feels so damn good from this position" she said more so to herself than to him. She raised her ass and vagina to the tip of his penis to only slam the entire length of him.

She repeated that in a slow motion, wanting to enjoy his veiny cock stretching her extremely wet cunt. She sat down on bit and grinded him. She soon got back to hopping him, and she felt him trace softly on her G-spot, making her entire body clench. His eyes were closes the entire time, just wanting to heighten the pleasure of the sex. While she was riding him, he visioned Heather riding him, causing him to moan quietly.

"You're enjoying that Al" she asked, which took him out of his trance angrily. "Yes" he muttered, trying not to show his irritation of "Al". He watched her huge ass go up and down, surfacing on his pubic area and lower stomach. She rode him faster and faster, causing her large breasts to bounce up and down uncontrollably. She wrapped around him tightly, causing him to moan loudly "Oh shit, that feels good" as she was lubing him up with her wet vagina, her tight walls working his cock.

Her G-spot was being hit vigorously every time she bounce duo and down on him, causing her to weaken and her nerves heighten. She knew she was close to bursting any time now "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. IM GONNA CUM AL, IM GONNA CUM" she yelled out as her final thrust over him, causing her womanhood to leak out her vaginal juices at all. He was about to cum when she got off him, landing on her knees.

Pissed off that she did not finish him off, he stood up and whipped his dock out right in front of her face, stroking it with all the speed that he can. He leant his head back, softly stating "Im gonna cum, I'mm gonna cum. UNGH" and he squirted many squirts all over and in her mouth. She licked the rest off her mouth and swallowed it all.

They put on their clothes as she thanked "Thank you Alejandro, for cheering me up, getting my mind off of things, and making me feel like a woman. We should do that again" before she gave him a kissed and left. "You won't be around long enough for us to do it again" he chuckled weakly, thinking that this game was too easy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, there it is. Alejandro and Courtney are complete. I could imagine him being one of those to imagine fucking someone else while he is having sex. Well, comment about who you want me to do next. You can follow and favourite if you want to.**


	11. Gidgette celebrate after trust challenge

**Author's Note**

**Thankd to all of the 10000 people who have read the story and the 80+ who commented. You give me the motivation to continue to write, and it is a good feeling to know that someone is liking something you created. I have to address something again. I know there are a lot of ScottXDawn shippers on Fanfiction, but there is no attraction between neither of them. I did AlejandroXCourtney because there was an attraction on one side, and it was focused on in the show. Dawn saying "I never knew you were a beetle whisperer" does not mean she is attracted to him in many ways. It is like me saying to someone "I never knew you were a soccer player). Does that make me attracted the said person, no. It means I am acknowledging something about the person that I never knew about. If there was an attraction, they would have focused it i the show more, and not that one like that gives a lot of people questioning. Trust me, if I was biased, ScottXCourtney would have NEVER happened. Now onto the lovely people who reccomended GeoffXBridgette as the next couples.**

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette won their segment of the trust exercises, and headed to the lake. They wanted to spend as much time together as they can today after the challenge. They were running across the dock happily until Geoff remembered that DJ's bunny was in his pocket "Woah, must put Bunny in a safe place" running to set the bunny on the lifeguard chair. She was feeling tingly when his back muscled creased and moved, with his calf muscles flexing with every move. He turned around and she checked out his chiseled form before she looked into his eyes.

"You are so brave to eat that fish" she complimented. She was really opening up to him and his down-to-earth and friendly behaviour. "No biggie, I knew I could trust you. You're cool. You know what else is cool? WooHoo" he cheered, making a canonball jump into the pool. She followed him in the pool, making a huge splash as she entered. She swam up back up, swinging her hair back in an unintentionally seductive way, loosening her hair. He got hornier and complimented "You...You look great. Sexy even" saying that huskily. She blushed a reddish hue and stumbled, not knowing how to react. She was extremely overwhelmed in he feelings and hormones, she just grabbed his face into an intoxicating kiss.

Her touch was causing goosebumps on his skin, and he wrapped his arms around her. His toned arms felt so good around her, and she felt so protected in his presence. She dug her tongue in his mouth, making him groan as she tasted his tongue. She trailed her arms on his back and pressed herself against him. A wave was erupting, and since the couple were too busy making out to notice, until they were pushed by the wave and landing under the dock.

She was on top of him, and they chuckled. "Wow, that was something" she said nervously. Her hand was on his chest and she gasped at the firmness of it, grabbing his pecs "Oh my gosh, you are so hot. So firm" caressing his muscles. He licked his lips from her touches. She got a bit too excited and grabbed his pants covered crotch, causing him to quickly grab her hands and ease her back up "Woah woah babe, we need to take it slow". "I'm sorry. I got a bit too excited" she admitted before he cupped her face to share a tantalizing french kiss.

Their tongues were fighting and dangling for dominance. Their moans increased as their most intimate parts begged for more attention, grinding on one another. His large hands trailed down the waist and hips of hers until he cupped both of her ass cheeks "Ooh, that feels so good" she soothed as he played with her cheeks. She laid her head in the crease I his neck as he played with her, growing more and more wet. "You like that, don't you" he hissed lowly as he fondled her buttocks. She started to kiss and suck on his collarbone, making him groan and grow even harder, poking her lower stomach.

She continued her work on him as he trailed his hands between her thighs, rubbing against her clothed and soaked vagina, causing her to shiver and bunch against him "Ungh, Geoff. That feels so good" she managed to moan as she trailed down to his neck, planting a hickey on him. His feet curled as she continued to press and run herself on him, sending shivers to his nerves "You feel so good" he groaned, pressing his fingers across her womanhood, with her juices slowly pouring through the suit and onto his fingers. "You are so wet, and we aren't even on 2nd base yet". "Well, I _need_ to get there. Show me all your trust" she whimpered.

His cock flinched at that, and he quickly unzip her full suit to reveal her high C-cup breasts and her glorious curves. He stared at her naked form lustfully, eyes wider than she has even seen. He moved his fingers in the air like a little kid when they got candy, and sat up so he could press their upper bodies together and put her right nipple in his mouth.

As soon as her hard nipple made access to his teeth and tongue, she groaned animalistic-ally, she grabbed his face and grinder against him "Touch me, fondle me. Please" she begged lustfully, to which he obliged. He fondled her breasts, hips, buttocks, thighs, and caressed her face, with the occasional tease at her womanhood. She lost herself in his big strong hands, as he still sucked on her nipple.

He could not get enough of her body, but no matter what and where he caressed and fondled, he _needed_ more, which showed in the way he bucked his hips against her naked form. She smirked at him before she ran back into the lake. He watched her naked form sway and jiggle with each movement, making his cock hard as a rock. Frustrated with the distraction, he ripped his swim trunks off and ran from under the dock and straight to her, wrapping her around him "I was not down with you yet" he lowly demanded, making her groan at his lustful behaviour. He laid her down on the wet sand and went down on her.

She rolled her eyes in pleasure as soon as his lips made contact with her vagina. The sensation of his lips and tongue licking and lapping her walls was making her groan more aggressively "Oh Geoff, this feels so good" spreading her legs out more so he can bet better access. Her womanhood smelt musky, which only made him lick her up more passionately. He licked from the bottom crevice of her vagina to her attention starved clitoris, and trailing back down.

She took off his cowboy hat in frustration of not seeing his sexy face pleasuring her most sensitive area, putting it on her instead. He looked up at her wearing his cowboy hat, and immediately throbbed from the sight. "You look really hot with my hat" interrupting his eating out. She pushed his head back into her vagina, demanding "Less talk, more licking. Eat my insides".

He moaned from her aggressiveness and quickly stuck his to the in her hole, with her clenching around it instantly. He muffled "So tight" and stuck his fingers to widen her vagina to circle his tongue all in her, making her tense and clutch his head "Ooh yes, that feels amazing Geoff. Don't stop" she said between moans. The water kept on splashing on him, giving him a glow and tingling his skin. He plunged into her hole as deep as he can, and started furiously licking her g-spot, making her raise her hips. He held onto her waist as he bobbed his head in her and rubbing his nose on her clitoris, loving her sexual arousal, which is forming a huge erection.

She started sweating frantically as some of her juices leaked out of her vagina and onto her ass hole. He saw the amount of sweat and fluid that was going on her ass hole and grinned darkly as he stuck 3 fingers in her ass, making her scream in pain and pleasure "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, YES, YES" as he pounded her ass with his finger. As he was licking and slurping her vagina. She twitched uncontrollably and se was yelling with all her might "IM GONNA LEAK, IM GONNA LEAK ALL OVER YOU. UNGH" splashing her liquid all over his face and in his mouth, and he licked it all off his lower face and her vagina.

He got up to wash the sand off his cock as she caught her breath. He saw a table and grinned, knowing how he wants to take her. He held her up and out her back down when they reached the table, rearranging her where her elegant is on the table, and she is leaning on it. He stroked himself watching her wait for him in her positioned "I have to have you. This is gonna hurt a bit" and slowly inserted his dick into her.

She clenched onto the table to maintain herself, and he cooed in her ear "Don't worry, it will be alright. You're gonna trust me after I make love to you" making her clench around him in need. He slowly inserted out of her to thrust all of him in, making her groan. He thrusted slowly to not hurt her and to get used to her tight pussy squeezing and milking his cock. He clenched his teeth from the tightness and trying not to hammer into her "Oh my god, you are such a perfect fit".

The pain of her barriers breaking soon turned into extreme pleasure and she begged "Faster Geoff". "I need my hat back to show you how I ride girls" he told her, playfully snatching it away from her and putting it back on his head before ramming into her. She was out of breath as his huge dick plunged in and out of her in a faster speed, filling her untouched area fully for the best pleasure. "Uhh, ohh, yes, baby you are so good to me" she moaned as he grabbed her waist, making her feel like a woman.

He leaned forward where their faces were beside one another. He grinned as her face squished from his thrusts, and kissed her sensually. They engaged in a tongue dance as he gave her powerful thrusts, making her moan and sigh in his mouth. She closed her vagina around him even tighter, making him groan in her mouth. He pounded faster from he tight grasp on him.

His testicles slapped against her clitoris when their hips meet "Geoff" she cold, moaning his name over and over again. She started drooling from the constant shattering of his quick and hard thrusts, giving her immense pleasure. He kissed and traced her back as he picked up his pace "Ooh, you feel soooo goooood", inserting and bucking into her. She wrapped around him tighter, needing more of him. He slid his hands up to her breasts and grabbed them roughly as he pounded all of him into her.

He sucked her neck as he roughly fondled her breasts, needing to feel her and not get swallowed by all of his pleasure. He panted heavily and fast, sweating all over his toned and defined body "Awwwwwww yeeeeeaaaahhhh". She is sweating all over her body getting wetter and wetter from his thrusts and the caress of his mannish hands "Oh yeah", licking her lips in need. He could feel himself about to blow in her, so he pulled out.

She turned around, grabbing him roughly, dragging him to the lay chair, pushing him down. She took her first good look at his huge (in length and girth) cock and was breathless. "You like it" he sexily hissed, causing her to lick her lips in need before she hovered over him and planted her lips around his shaft.

He grunted and rolled his eyes as she wrapped her plump lips around half of his manhood "Don't take more than you can handle" he said reassuringly, causing her to pop out of him. She took his hat and put it on her head "Cockiness is not a good look on you" she hissed with annoyance and flirtiness, grabbing Luis cock and stroking it up and down. She kissed and fondled his muscular body, grabbing his pecs, tweaking and biting his nipples, licking and biting his abs, tracing down them with her fingers before flicking her tongue across his tip.

He loved feeling like a piece of meat and a toy that she wants to enjoy all the juicy goodness , which is ironic since she is a vegetarian. He tensed from her licking and touching that she did all over his body, causing him to buck into her mouth slowly. She moaned from his movements and the sweat gleaming off his chiseled body, making her wet. She started bobbing her head faster, making his balls tighten and his breath increasing.

"Bridgette, don't stop. Suck my cock dry" he begged, causing her to smirk as she started taking more and more of him in her mouth. She occasionally gagged (which felt very nice" until her chin was right on his testicles. His body started to move uncontrollably and she had to smack him to signal him to stop. She blobbed off his cock, and wrapped her mouth around his balls, licking and swirling them in her mouth, making his shaft switch "You like this meat, don't you?" he sexily taunted. She grabbed his dick and stroked it as she replied darkly "Yes Geoff. I like all of your sexiness" and licked all over his ballsack.

She started lightly biting his scrotum, making him yell and growl, and she ran her thumb over his tip, wanting him to release "Cum for me Geoff, show me your love" as she jerked him off as haft as she could. With his feet cirled, hands grasping the chair for dear life, his heavy panting, and chest huffing up and down, he begged sensually "Fuck me with your vagina. Give me all of your love and trust" to which she obliged easily, hovering him over the chair, and wrapping her vagina over him.

Her voice shakes as she lowered herself on his dick "I can tell I'm gonna love this position". She leaned her upper body on him and kissed him as she started twerk ing her womanhood up and down, leaking down his extremely hard cock. She rode him at a fast pace "I hope my next challenge does not start soon, cause I'm gonna be too tired after this" she sighed. He moaned as she rode him like a cowboy, and her wearin his hat was making this so much hotter "Ugh, you are so hot riding me with my hat like that" he moaned.

She flinched as she felt his tip rub minorly on her g-spot "Holy shit, that felt too nice" she muttered. He wiggled his eyebrows as he thruster on her g-spot "That? That's your spot, isn't it?" HHe taunted with his slow but powerful thrusts over her g-spot. She thrusted down slowly as soon as he thrusted up, colliding their hips in a slapping and forceful meeting, sending them both tingle. Thy worked together and repeatedly groaned when their hips met. "Kiss me" she whimpered pleadingly as she leaned into his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their kiss was the most intoxicating and lustful yet, with them occasionally nibbling and sucking on one another's lips, and swapping their saliva, tracing their gums. They were extremely fogged up with love and lust, embracing one another. She was visibly overwhelmed to continue working on him, and she begged "Geoff, fuck me until I cum", causing him to grin excitedly as he grabbed her hips and thruster into her with all of his might.

Quick and powerful thrusts filled them and sent their hormones on overdrive. She dug her nails on his upper back as he caused her to spasm her vagina around him, making him thrust even faster. They shared the most pleasured and vulnerable gaze and he was tingling n his manhood. His thrusts became extremely fast and too much for her, shivering excessively and quinting around him for dear life "IM GONNA CUM, IM GONNA CUM BABE, YES, YES, YES. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed out as she had a mind-shattering orgasm, leaking all over his cock and testicles. He groaned at this "Wow, you look so it's when you release. This might hurt a bit" he assured as he entered his pole in her anus.

Her eyes widened and she clenched her teeth on his neck. He went all the way in and they held t there for a moment before she went up and down on him, enjoying the weird and pleasurable feeling in her ass. This is an entirely new type of tightness around him, and it was already overwhelming him. "You got this babe" he asked, and she nodded "Yeah, I want to make you cum in me", as she only shook her ass on him faster. He flinched his penis about every second, from her extremely fast riding and her clenching around him. He held onto her back for dear life, panting and heaving his chest in shattering pleasure.

She circled around him, hitting spots of his cock. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head, only feeling the pleasure and her teeth and nails digging into him. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you are soo good on me" he whimpered, slowly bucking into him, but her thrusts overpowered his weak ones "Sit back. I can tell you're about to blow" she demanded. She enjoyed a few more thrusts of his hard cock in her forbidden anus before he breathed and grunted loudly "I NEED TO BLOW, I AM GONNA SHOOT ALL OVER YOU" causing her to get of him and hover her mouth right over his cock.

He grabbed his cock and stroked it extremely fast, wanting to feed his semen to her. She was loving the sight of him stroking his large shaft covered in sweat, and the anticipation of waiting for his semen was making her more wet (of that was even possible). He shot approximately 7 long, salty strokes of his cum into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

"May Geoff and Bridgette please return to the rest of the group. Your break was over 25 minutes ago. You two should have done the nasty after the challenge. You two are lucky I am not automatically making the Bass lose for this. McLean, out" he demanded over the PA. They got off and rushed to put back on their suits "This was the most fun I had on the island yet", he said, with her agreeing. They were the happiest they have been on the island, sealing the deal and earning the most trust they can have. That is until they witnessed DJ's bunny be eaten by a eagle, snake, and a shark.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Merry Early Christmas AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher. Y'all know what to do next. Love you all and have a good time.**


	12. Samkota fuck after he sees her fondle

**Author's Note **

**Thank you for all of the people who continue to support me. Let me say this for the FINAL time. This is for the Dott fans that go crazy in the comments especially Obi (Yes I am calling you out). You said that the story is not that good, but if it is not really good, then WHY have you been begging me to write Dawn and Scott for the longest time now? You mad and you insult my work personally because you did not get what you want. You can check on the Attractions section on the Total Drama Wiki and see if Dawn and Scotf are there. For that reason, I am NOT doing them. I am sick of the same people attacking me for this and not following MY rules to MY story. How about you create an ACTUAL account and write your own stories, instead of hiding in a guest account Odi. Any complaints about this will be immediately deleted, and this will never be discussed again.**

* * *

Dakota was extremely bored. She has time of peace (for once), and had no work. There is no challenge today, and she is feeling a bit antsy, and when she was antsy, she...touched herself. She was caressing her arms and then thoughts of Dam touching her subconsciously popped into her head. Her attraction to Sam was extremely weird and she did not understand it, but she often had dreams of being ravished by him.

One arm trailed to her left breast and the other trailed her thigh, causing her to moan lightly. She tossed her head back as she enjoyed playing with herself. "This feels so good" she hissed as she continued playing with her clothed body, which she was tugging at her top to let out her breasts.

Outside, Brick dragged Sam to play football with him "Ugh, what is the big deal about football? It takes out so much energy" he complained after he caught and threw the football. "All of that video game playing is not good for your eyes and fingers Samuel" the military man retaliated throwing the ball to the gamer. Annoyed with being called by his first name, he growled "I told you to NEVER call me by THAT" throwing the football in the tent; the tents that the interns (specifically Dakota) stayed at.

"I'll get it" he said before he ran into the tent, to where he saw the most shocking vision of Dakota with her breasts hanging out. "Woah...uh...Dakota" he stumbled nervously as his eyes could not glue away from her perky breats. "What are you staring at?" she impatiently asked, before following his gaze to where she realized he was staring at her breasts.

Alwyas the opportunist, she boldly asked "So, do you like?" and he could not even respond, as he just moaned at the sight, getting horny. She moved closer to him and pressed herself against him "I know you have wanted me for a while Sam." trailing her fingers through his curls. He was still shocked by her bold moves, and the fact that she was accepting him, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, which only made her more needy.

They shared a gaze of need and want, and she reealed "And I want you too. Badly" causing them to slowly lean into one another and share a sweet peck. They closed their eyes and engulfed more into the kiss. They wrapped tightly around one another as their lips passionately met and kissed one another. A moan escaped from her when his hands landed firmly on her ass.

She was getting wet from his fondling, and his bulge was growing, especially when she inserted her tongue into his mouth. As they continued kissing, he pushed them back and set them on the bed, now trailing down to her neck. He hovered over her, and his hunger of lust was taking over, as he sucked and planted hard kisses on her jaw and neck. "O...oh...oh Sam. Do...don't stop", and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Time for this to come off" he hissed as he kissed her neck. He unbuttoned her intern shirt and placed it on the floor. They separated enough for her to take off her bra and for him to take off his shirt. She looked at his torso and was shocked that there was not as much fat on him as she thought; just a coating. He was growing insecure from her looking at his less than impressive body. She caressed his cheem as she assured him "Don't be insecure. You look great".

She crawled to him and kissed him, falling over him. She started planting kisses and hickeys on his neck and collarbone, and straddling his covered bulge. He coughed between moans "You are such a tease". His hormones were built up all across his body , and he felt like his bulge was about to explode "Oh gosh, Im gonna cum if you don't stop that" he told her. "Alright. I'll just get to it" she told him as she crawled down and started unbuckling his pants. He helped her take his pants off, and she gasped when she saw his huge bulge through his underwear".

"You like?" he hissed with his shaky voice. "I never seen anything so...big". Her fingers were trembling on the edge of his underwear nervously as she pulled it down slowly. He laid back peacefully as his shaft was revealed to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of her lover's manhood, and her nerves shot up and through her crazily. He held it up and placed her left hand on it. He slowly released his grasp off her hand and flinched his cock in her hand, from the touch of her soft skin.

She stroked it up and down slowly, getting used to the feeling and figuring out what she can do. His leg and waist muscles flinched at her touch and he groaned "Oh Dakota. You are really good. Do it a bit faster". She held onto him tighter, which caused him to growl and roll his eyes back as she played with his penis. She was loving the feeling of his meaty and veiny penis in her hands, especially with how it twitched sand moved when she moved her ands up and down him. The sight of his tip never getting the pleasure and just gleaming, begging to be licked was arousing her womanhood more than she was before.

His eyes were pretty much closed until she lapped her tongue over his head, making his lower head shatter and let out a desperate moan "Oh, that feels so good. You like sucking me?". She every once in a while wrapped her entire mouth around his head and them released it to put him even more on edge. Her hips swayed in need and desperation to be touched, getting wetter and wetter from the thought and the soft of what she was doing. She moaned around him and grazed her teeth on his head, which made him to crazy and to see her with a smirk as she licked him.

"Can you go down on me more?" he softly asked. She looked up at him as she slowly took in a few more inches in her mouth, moaning around his dick. The sensation of her saliva and tight mouth wrapped around him made his scrotum tighten more and more. He clenched the side of the beds, needing to have some kind of control over himself and to not blow in her. "You feel so good in my mouth" she moaned around his shaft. She ran one of her hands down his right thigh and caressed it as she gave him head. His skin was really soft to her, and the goosebumps forming on his legs was turning her on.

She wanted more of him; needed more of him, so she slowly took all of his length in her mouth, making him at a loss for words and breath. Her reflexes tickled his tip really nicely and was getting nicely lubed up. She moved up and down him slowly, not trying to push herself and to make him slowly enjoy the pleasure. His breath was growing heavier and heavier, face flushed, eyes dilated and lust-fogged as she worked around him. He watched pornstars do this stuff, and he jerked off to it, but nothing is like the real deal.

He grabbed her face and started moving her head a bit faster, needing more of her sweet sweet mouth. "Tap me if it gets too much" be told her, but she was enjoying this more than he was. He started to face fuck her, and was turning her on extremely, that her fluids was seen through her pants. "I'm gonna blow Dakota. Just a warning" and shot all in the back of her throat. She swallowed it with no ease, but wanted his man juice to squirm on her tastebuds.

She got off the bed to take off her pants and underwear quickly. He whistled at her as he saw her strip naked. She looked at him lustfully as she seductively walked and sat on a chair. "Come here" she hissed needingly as she spread her legs to signal what she wants. He quickly approached her and went on his knees. He quickly attached his tongue to her womanhood, making her tingle all over.

"Oh my gosh, that feels so amazing" she poured and started running her hands through his hair, leanin her hips closer to his face. He licked her outer lips, tasting some of her juices, an loving the flicking of her vaginal walls. Her moans were music to his ears. Having his hair and scale ran through by a girl is a huge turn on to him, which showed as his length slowly increased.

His vertical strokes on her outer lips increased in speed, and licking her clitoris every once in a while, making her shudder "UNGH. OOHH, YES SAM", not holding back in the loudness of her pants and moans. He focused on her clitoris as he inserted a finger into her, which he knew was driving her crazy. Her vagina was so tight around his fingers, and she was leaking on him.

Her eyes were rolled back and head leaned back in earth-shattering pleasure. "Ouhhhhh yeeeeeeeessss" as he continued to work her. Goosebumps formed all acros her skin as she started twitching mer muscles. He drove his fingers into her faster and faster "You like that?" he taunted between licks of her love button. She immediately tended up, and wanted this to last longer "Sam, you didn't lick inside of me yet. You have to do it right". He obliged with no problem, and inserted his long tongue in her.

He was extremely turned on by how her cunt wrapped around his tongue and how the liquids made his tastebuds tingle. She tightened around him in instinct from the slimy, weird, and delicious feeling from being eaten out. She clutched the chair desperately as he licked her insides, paying attention to her walls. His moans as he licked her were extremely intoxicating "Oh my gosh, your moans are so hot. YES, YES" as he found her G-Spot.

He looked into her eyes as he flicked his tongue against her G-Spot, making her shatter. He was not confident at this, and never thought he would get this far, but her reactions to him were making him hard again. "OH YES, OH YES. I AM GONNA CUM. DON'T STOP" she screamed for her life. His furious licks made her nerves shoot up and her liquids ready to shoot up. She started sweating excessively as she finally squirted all into his mouth, making them both groan hungrily "That was hot" he hissed as he licked her juices off his tongue.

She caught up on her breathing and begged "Fuck me. Please Sam". He picked her up and set her face down on the chair, ass out. He grabbed his shaft and rubbed her clitoris with it, before she angrily demanded "No teasing. Just put it in" which he did with no problem.

She groaned and chencher around him from the feeling of him in her, eyes getting foggy. He groaned at the tight stimulation and the pleasurable feel. He slowly thruster out of her only until his tip is in and thrusted slowly into her. He went in that slow pace to not overwhelm himself, since this is his first time. Her entire body was tingling from his cock thrusting and expanding her tightest regions "Yeeeeeeeesssss" she moaned softly. He grabbed around her waist to get more control, causing her to wrap around the chair tighter.

He started thrusting in her faster, which started to make him sweat already. He never thought it could feel this good in person, and went deeper into her. They were having a great time with their intimacy, that they did not even notice Brick enter the tent for the football, after Dam took too long. The military man screamed like a girl when he saw Sam pounding into her "Oh my lord". The couple did not stop their sex session as they glared at him and she demanded "Get out. Oh YES SAM" she moaned out loudy as he hit her good spot. Brick got the ball and was out of sight in a second.

"Oh man, this is so hot. I love it when you clench onto me tighter" he moaned out as he thruster deeper and harder into her. She was drooling at this point as sweat and pleasure overtook her. Her toes curled up as his hands wrapped around her even tighter. He leant forward to send kisses on her ear, high made her leak a bit and clenched around him. " . . .augh" he growled at each thrust. She was shouting animalistically as he filled her and emptied her so quickly.

His grunts got more deep and harsh as he thrusted harder into her, making them both clutch onto what they were harder. The chair was making the quickest squelching and thudding sounds as they made love. "OH YES BABY. YES, FUCK ME LIKE THAT" she screamed out, not caring who heard. He practically lost most of his control when he pounded into her, tensing all of his muscles, his hair wet with sweat, eyes half open from the immense pleasure.

She clenched her walls around him as much as she can, as she was about to release "OH YES, I AM GONNA SHOOT, I AK GONNA CUM" as the liquids rushed through her vaginal system and released all over his shaft and legs, leaking down her ass creeks and legs. He had to squeeze his shaft to not release into her. They were catching up on their breaths, when his legs collapsed on him, making him sit in the floor. "Stay there" she commanded, as she squatted over his hard cock, and slowly let her ass cover it.

"Oh shit" he moaned as he went in her anus. Her face was scrunched rom the weird feeling. She sat on him as all of him was in her "This feels so weird, but so good". She moved up and down on him slowly. The discomfort turned into immense pleasure, causing him to grunt and relax as she rode him "Oh yes Dakota. You are so tight". She clutched to his torso as she rode him faster. Her breasts rubbed up against his chest until he grabbed a breast and sucked in the nipple, creating a muffle.

"Oh my goodness Sam. Yes, suck them" she whimpered, as her fingers trailed to his head to hold. He started thrusting up when she thrusted down. He clutched around her as his thrusts became rougher "Oh YES BABY, DON'T STOP" she yelled out as she started digging her nails and teeth into him. She was turning numb from pleasure, and was hazed out as he thruster into her. His heavy breathing was hitting her ear, which made her womanhood wet. She knew she could release, but she is not getting penetrated in her anus, so she begged "Please. Please fuck my cunt again"

They stayed in the same position as he grabbed his dick and took it out of her anus and into her vagina "Oh YYes. YYYEEEESS" she screamed as he thrusted extremely fast into her. His breath was ragged, body twitching, and sweat covered, but he never felt like this "OH MY GOSH, THIS FEELS SOO GOOD". She grabbed his face, and they made out as they made love passionately; tongues battling for dominance. Their parts were twitching in pleasure, and close to exploding in pleasure, when Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet enter the room, shocked and disgusted.

"DAKOTA. DID YOU DO WHAT I ASKED YOU TO DO? NO BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING THIS FATTIE. GET OUT. GROOOOSSSSS" the host yelled, as he pointed at Chef to get them out. "Yall should have at least done it where Chris never is. Y'all know the intern's room is really his" and pushed them out, to see the 7 other contestants looking at them with disgust, giggling, whistling, but mostly disgusted since the couple were naked.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am SO SORRY that I took so long to get this done. I had to delete two other stories, manage a blog, do homework, and other things. This is the shortest one, but I will definitely do longer in the future. Again, you can suggest a pairing as long as they are deemed an attraction or a relationship in the Total Drama Wikia. Oh yes, 100 Comments. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I never imagined this to be so big and for the haters, what does that say. 100 Comments, over 20 follows and favourites. Anyways, I hope you had a great Christmas. See you again soon.**


	13. Justeth has sex to have an alliance

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to all of the people who support and continue to support me and the story. I am trying not to make it formulaic, which is kind of hard when you're writing smut.**

**Now it is time to address the elephant in the room; why I did not write Brick and Jo. There are a few reasons; when I started writing this chapter, there was like 2 or 3 reviews, so as I continued writing, I got more and more comments for Brick and Jo and by that point, it was already too late, since I was almost done this chapter. **

**The second reason is that there was not a clear attraction to them either way. I DO see why people say do and I was even curious at one point in time by the dialogue, but with Total Drama, they always make their attractions clear. The final reason is that if I did them (and I was about to write them), but it would open a can of worms, and by worms, I mean a bunch of demands to do other crack pairings from the show that did not have an attraction either way, and I could imagine all the angry PMs and guest comments demanding me doing other couples, and why I did a crack pairing but not another. It would be too much negativity and drama.**

* * *

The Killer Grpis just lost the beach challenge but the bus was dismantled for the night. The model knew he would have went home if the bus was working, so he knew what he had to do. He walked to sit on the tire with Beth, showing off the sexiest smile he could pull off. She felt someone's gaze on her and she turned around to see the hotness of Justin looking at her.

"Thanks for winning us the sand castle contest; especially since I blew the surfing challenge. You really saved my bacon, or should I say facon" (the show said that, so I am quoting for that bad line). She immediately got nervous and giggled, getting wet already from his sexy lips forming in a smile, his silky voice complimenting her, and his eyes looking into her soul. He continued "And I noticed you gave everyone on the team friendship bracelets. Everyone, but me. Aren't we friends Beth?" pulling off the saddest face he can make.

"Of course here" she stammered, taking off her wet friendship bracelet "It's kind of wet. My palm's a little sweaty" sweat from extreme nervousness. He grabbed it "Red, nice. Just like you" and slowly moved closer to her, making her nerves more on edge. He wrapped his muscular arm on her, making her even more on edge, clenching her thighs together "O...oh...oh my. This f...feels great". He was liking her reaction "It is nice that we could be friends, since surprisingly, I don't have any. I was wondering if you and I can make a friendship alliance" he hissed into her ear, almost laughing at the line in his head.

She was stammering her breath from the close intimacy, and he started kissing her earlobe, causing a moan "Uhh...Ungh..." erupting a look from Lindsay, Owen, and Trent. When the quirky brunette moaned again, they all left the area. "Oh Justin. You are so beautiful, but I...I am...t...taken" finally getting out words without a moan. Her moans actually got him off and he could feel himself being harder than before. She turned to see him staring at her with vulnerbility as he trailed his left hand on her covered and wet womanhood "I know you want me Beth. I could make you feel so moist with you if we were in an alliance".

She blushed from the unfamiliar but lustfully intimate touches, as he knew he had her right where he wanted her "Justin" she moaned softly. His arm lifted from around her to caress her cheek and to make her look into his beautiful blue eyes. She knew she was doing wrong by cheating on Brady, but she was a woman who had needs, and they were being fulfilled by the sexiest man she ever met "Kiss me". After she pleadingly whimpered, he leaned to clash his thick, plump lips in her thin but mezmerizing lips.

Their arms wrapped around one another as their lips met with a passionate frenzy, and Beth started taking control of the kiss, embracing her lustful side. Their tongues locked, earning a moan from the Hawaiian. He was shocked at actually liking her caress and kiss. He easily could easily stop here, but why not have a little fun. He grabbed her juicy thighs to wrap around his muscular waist. She started grinding on him as she caressed every part of his mouth, putting enough force to tip them both over the floor.

She heard about sensual stories from Lindsay many times and how they sstarted and knowing this, she is engulfing in a moment, she was not willing to miss out of this one opportunity. She grabbed his tight muscle shirt and took it off to reveal his beautiful, beautiful body. She broke off the kiss to observe his strong neck, buff pecs and arms, to his delicious washboard abs that she wants to lick "You can lick it if you want" he seductively hissed, knowing what she wants to do.

She dived to lick on his pecs, trailing her teeth over it, then licking and trailing her saliva all over them, before sucking on his erect nipples. His cock twitched when she played with his nipples through her tongue, and her starting to caress his abs and arms with both arms was turning him on, loving being fondled "Oh yes. That is so good". She trailed down to his abs, licking over every crevice and curve she can, getting wetter and wetter in her womanhood. She bit over each pack as she licked all over him.

He loved having gooey liquid clinging to his body, and his moans became more and more common, forming a bigger bulge in his pants "Beth, you are so good to me". After she looked at his saliva-covered torso, she took off her shirt and bra to reveal 36-B breasts. She fondled them needingly for a few moments and his list grew when she started whimpering.

He licked his lips sexily before he darkly demanded "Come here. If I knew your body was this good, I would have had you back in Island" and she crawled onto his lap and brought a breast to his lips. She shivered when his lips sucked on her perky nipple and her other breast being fondled by his large but soft hands. Their torsos pressing on one another, and him sucking and licking onto her was making both of them more antsy "Switch to the other one she whimpered, which he did. Her nipples were extremely hard, which only aroused him more when he licked and sucked on her breast.

His penis was poking desperately through his pants to be released, and she felt it pressing on her, so she got off him, and nervously pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing a thick and about a 7 1/2 dick. She gasped at the size of him, and his testickesles hanging out. She touched it nervously as she played with it, trying to get used to it. He tensed when she started her handjob and pleaded "Lick the tip for me as you jerk me baby". Her eyes lit up when he called her baby, and touched the tip of his shaft with the tip of her tongue.

She licked his tip from side to side, sending shivers up his toned body As her teeth grazed on it. His toes curled and his eyes lit up as he was being pleased "Ungh, yes. Don't go too hard. This thing will be worth thousands for modeling gigs". She took in a bit more of his length in her mouth as she tightened around it, licking the part in her mouth. His head was tossed back in ecstacy as she started to move up and down a third of his length. He actually found it quite attractive seeing Beth suck him off desperately with her tight mouth and lubing him up.

As she went up and down his delicious length, she took more and more into her mouth ago the poit that it almost hit the back of her throat. He moaneheed excessively as he started to get deep throated "Oh Beth, yes that's it" grabbing her head and helping her take more and more of him. She was moaning around him from the intimate contact of feeling his endowned cock crease and stretch out her mouth, getting moist in her woman hood. He was moving her head to the point where she was no longer in control, but she was loving being controlled like this.

As he forced her mouth to take all of him then to pull her face to the point that he was almost out of her, saliva slipped out the creases of her mouth to only slide down to his shaft and to form contact on his testicles. He let go of her head for her to go down on him with such speed and vigor, doing all the work herself.

He grunted out and dug his hands in the sand as she continued with her delicious blowjob "Ahhh shit that feels so good. Take care of me Beth". She went down to play with his balls, taking both of them in her mouth and stroking his manhood with her right hand. She had never done this before, but her extreme lust for this Hawaiian model was bringing out the hidden freak into her. His balls got harder and he flinched his entire body as she continued her work, knowing he was going to release soon. Being as selfish as he is, he did not warn her, but kept on excessively grunting animalistically.

Suddenly, a bunch of white liquid shot her all over her face. She moved to have some loads shot in her mouth "AAAAAHHH" he screamed as he came. He grabbed his cock and smeared off a good amout of the cum on her face for her to suck it off into her mouth. After her face was clean, they both caught their breaths, and he heaved out "I think we should take the rest of this to the abandoned cabins". She nodded her head enthusiastically "I like that", and they grabbed their clothes to cover themselves as they left the view as to where the Gaffers could have seen them.

* * *

Running to the cabin half naked brought both of their raging hormones back and as soon as they entered the cabin, she laid down on the bed after tossing all of her clothes. He removed all of his clothes and went on top of her "This is gonna hurt, but Imma make it as painless and pleasurable as I can" he assured her as he grabbed his length, and slowly settled in her. Hey eyes squinted from the throbbing cock entering her, breaking her hymen and as the minor pain subdued.

She opened her eyes to gaze at him in vulnerability, saying to thrust. He slowly thrusted in and out of her, getting used to her tight and lubricating vagina walls, clamping onto him. She moaned out loudly as he worked her "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. JUSTIN" screaming out the last part. He was enjoying this more than he thought, a bit _too _much. Wanting to take advantage, he leaned to her ear to sexily taunt "You like this, don't you? I bet your so called "lover" could never make you feel like this".

He thrusted into her faster as he continued to tease "We could do this any time you want if we were in an alliance. Business and pleasure, and no one has to know". His words were working as he felt her legs wrap around him and her nails dig into his skin, which he hated "Beth, I get sit when people dig their nails into me. Have to keep the body scarless", stopping until she moved her hands up around his neck.

He started thrusting into her with such vigor as she screamed his name "JUSTIN, YES. MORE", her hormones completely fogging up everything in her mind and making her body tingle, as this fine specimen of a man had his way with her. He was reaching the deeper depths of her vagina, and could tell that she was about to release from his constant bucking up her body. She wrapped around him, as she moaned out "I'm GONNA SQUIRT", with him darkly saying "No you're not" and slipped out of her.

Before she could even react, his thick lips made contact with his wet vagina. His tongue is tracing circles around her outer walls, making all of her nerves shoot up. He looked at her orgasmic face gas he traced her outer walls, tasting the reminise of a few drops of fluid. He traced his tongue vertically at her entrance, teasing her.

She moaned needingly as he teasingly licked her, receiving satisfaction, but her craving increasing more. The wannabe fondled her breasts to hold into something as she was being eaten out. He looked at her face, and knew she wanted more "Do you want me to go deeper" he hissed between kicks, with her throating out "Yes, PLEASE" causing him to enter his tongue in her vagina.

Her toes curled, legs tensed, and slid her hands to his head to clutch as he entered his tongue from the sensual feeling. He inserted only half of his tongue, getting hard from his tastebuds tasting her womanhood and her clenching around his tongue. He hands were really soft as she rubbed his head, which made him thrust his to tongue in and out of her with more enthusiasm. She was starting to sweat from all of the astonishing sexual pleasure she was receiving, her nerves on an all time high.

He slipped his entire tongue in her, feeling all of the waves of her walls tightening around it, causing him to moan. His hands traveled up to her waists to have more control of his thrusts. Her euphoria continued to rise when she felt the tip of his nose rub against her love button. She started rubbing her womanhood on him as he continued to taste her most intimate muscle walls, whimpering "Oh yeeees, Juussssttiinnnn. Uh, you are so good. Lick me out"

He loved hearing girls moan out his name "Say my name again Beth" he begged as he started plunging his entire tongue in and out of her tight cunt "Justin" she hissed out. He hit a spot that she was unfamiliar with, but it sent very pleasurable waves all over her, causing her to scream "OOOOHHHH YES. RIGHT THERE". He knew he hit the spot and thrusted directly over it, forming a smirk as he thrust over that part.

He could feel her tighten over him uncontrollably. She here her head back, eyes hazed and her body twitching as he hit all of the right spots "OM MY GOSH, OH YES, YES I AM ABOUT TO LET IT GO". He circled all over her walls uncontrollably, still hitting that G-Spot. She rolled her eyes back as she felt an overpowering rush all over her body, and them a sudden liquid squirted out of her. A good amount of her liquids squirted on his face, with some landing on his lips and in his mouth.

She was breathing excessively, trying to catch up with her breath as he licked his lips. He holsted her (earning a squeal) and flipped so he was under and she was on top of him "It's your turn to please me" he seethed out. She felt his cock beside her ass and grabbed it with her hand to position it right under her cunt. She felt the tip slowly enter and she slowly sat on it.

She shivered as he filled her and stated there for a moment before slowly riding up to thrust downwards. He relaxed as he watched her breasts bounce up and down uncontrollably with her entire body, moaning his name out "Justin. You feel so good" His body was feeling a lof of pleasure (a bit too much according to him) from the ugly wanabee riding him. Her tight, extremely lubed up cunt wrapped around him was making him a bit tingly, causing him to sigh softly "Ahhhh"

Her face and her thrusts were getting a bit weaker, so she begged "Justin, please. Help me out here". He grabbed her hips and helped her thrust down on him, which only heightened her pleasure, grunting animalistic noises "AHH JUSTIN. OH FUCK, YOU ARE SO SEXY" looking at his crystal-like eyes with so much lust, his chiseled features chenched in pleasure, and his muscular figure glistening in sweat.

He felt her vagina walls spasm around him as he forced her up and down his shaft, moaning out "Oh yes, this feels great" as they continued their intimacy. She was sweating and drooling out, eyes being fazed out. "OOH YES. FUCK ME HARDER JUSTIN" she screamed out, throwing her body on him to clench on. She wrapped her arms around him and started sucking his neck.

He held her waist harder as he thrusted roughly in her, causing him to pant. She screamed moan after moan from the extremely fast and rough speed he thrusted into her "JUSTIN, YOU ARE...A SEX GOD. YES" as he continued to have way with her. Her going him a hickey and her desperate moans were turning him on, from the affection she was going him. He could feel his penis trailing some of her vaginal fluids, lining him up to pound her even more.

They were both moaning loudly from the earth shattering euphoria, bodies in sync with one another from his fast and filling thrusts. She was attempting to claim him by the huge hickey she is sucking. She loved how her future husband was such an hunk, and had such a package to fuck the crap out of her. She dug her teeth as he thrusted as hard and uncontrollably as he can.

He felt his legs and stomach tingle and tense at the same time, also his balls tightening as a flush of liquid was flowing through "IM GONNA CUM BETH" he assured, which only turned her on more, begging "PLEASE CUM IN ME. PLEASE. I WANT YOU TO FILL ME". There was no point in return and as he gave a few more thrusts and his semen was in her as they Hugh screamed. She climaxed as soon as she felt some of his love juice in her and his head rubbed furiously on her spot with a thrust, releasing all over him.

Over the speaker, Chris announced "The bus is fixed, but there is still no elimination ceremony. Arrive to the bus immediately so we can go to the film lot". They both panted for a few seconds before they got up to put on their clothes. He seethed out, still trying to catch his breath "So...what about that alliance?". "Absolutely. Are we gonna do that everyday?" she enthusiastically asked. He enjoyed the sex more than he thought, but it was a one time deal to get the job done, so he just walked to the bus.

* * *

Dressing Confessional

Justin went into the confessional as soon as he got off the bus to reveal his statement "Let's just say that I'll do anything to win. **Anything.**" he took out his hand with her bracelet "Ooh Beth, I love it. I was thinking Beth, that it would be good for us, if we were in an alliance". Suddenly, he heard Chris blabbering about him wishing to be related to Chris, which he quickly denied "No, I really don't". He looked in the mirror to see a bite mark and a hickey, and complained from being marked "Ugh, are you fricken kidding me. Now this so gonna leave a mark for a month, and I'll be imperfect for a month. No more sex with Beth"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**You all know what to do now. It's a new year, and a new year means new opportunities. Take care of yourselves.**


End file.
